Goku's daughter, Hana
by Hina714
Summary: This story follows the plot of dragon ball z from the history of trunks and so on. Hana is a half saiyan who was adopted by Goku and Chi-Chi. No one knows the other half of her heritage, the only clue they have is her amazing healing abilities. She and Trunks are tired of living in fear from the Androids, so they go back in time to change history. Read the love, drama and action!
1. Prologue: Meet Hana

Chapter 1

The night is cool and peaceful as the Son family were quietly asleep in their home. Gohan slept soundly in his room while his mother, Chi-Chi was sleeping peaceful next to her snoring husband, Goku.

His sleep was interrupted as his senses told him something was coming this way. He carefully got out of bed, so not to disrupt Chi-Chi, and quietly put on his clothes and head outside. He flew away a good distance from the house and looked up in the sky "Something is coming" when he finished saying that, he spots something coming towards the area. He looks closely at the object "Is that a space pod?" He asked particularly no one

He watched as the pod landed at least a good 20 miles from his home and went to check it out. He flew to the clearing and saw the pod in the large crater in made, he descend to the ground and climbed into the crater, towards the pod and stop in front of it "This pod is way smaller than the one Raditaz or Vegeta came in" He flinched as the pod opened to reveal a baby inside "A-A baby?!"

The baby started to cry and Goku was quick to take the child into his arms "Hey now, it's ok, where did you come from?" The wind picked up a bit and Goku shivered a bit and the baby kept crying. "Are you cold?" He took off his orange shirt, leaving his blue shirt on and wrap the baby gently in the shirt. As he wrapped the baby, he noticed something "You have a tail?! That must mean you're a saiyan!" He looked at the tail in awe and shock but quickly the look of shock turned into a gentle smile "Well, at least I know there are more saiyans said out there, where did you come from?"

The baby just stared at him and yawned, snuggling into his chest and fell asleep. "Well I'll take you back and see what I can do for you" He looked inside the pod and finds a note and a small box "That seems to be all that's in here" After checking the pod, he flew back to his home with the baby in his arms.

As soon as he landed in front of the house, the lights turned on and out came a very angry Chi-Chi "Goku! Where have you been?! Don't tell me that you go off to train when we're asleep. Honestly you -"

"Shhh!" He placed his finger above his lips "You'll woke the baby"

Chi-Chi thought he was talking about Gohan, who was still sleeping, until she looked in his arms and sees the baby wrapped in his shirt, sleeping peacefully "Goku, where did you go?"

"Let's go inside and talk, it's a little cold out here" He leads her inside and goes to the table and tells her what happened.

Chi-Chi looked at the baby and took the child into her arms, checked over the baby "She's a girl and she has a tail?!"

"Yeah, she's a saiyan just like Vegeta and me, isn't that amazing?!" He asked excitedly

"I don't think she's like you and that horrible man, Vegeta"

"What do you mean?"

"Her hair is blue"

"What?!" He looked at the baby girl and saw that her hair was a beautiful dark blue color, her skin color was the same as Chi-Chi's and her eyes were black as an onyx "Wow, it was so dark outside I thought her hair was black"

"Beside the baby, did you find anything else in the pod?"

"Oh yeah" Goku pulled out the note and the small box and laid them on the table "These were in there with her"

Chi-Chi looked at them "Well let's start with the note first, what does it say?"

Goku started to read:

 _To the people who have found our daughter, I beg you please give her a good home. Unfortunately, her mother and I have met with an untimely death and have sent our only child to this planet so that she can survive. Please do not cast her away because of her tail, she has inherit that from me, her father. I come from a race of warriors, the Saiyans, it's consider normal among my people to have tails. As for her mother, we don't know her origin because like our daughter, she was sent to another planet as well like our daughter. Our daughter's name is Chrysty but if you like you may change it but please let her know this is the name we gave her. In the box is a necklace that belong to her mother, it is a reminder that we will alway be with her. Please let her know we love her dearly and that we will alway be with her and she will alway be in our hearts._

As Goku finished reading the note, Chi-Chi was in tears, holding the baby girl close to her, rocking her "Just by this note, I-I can see how much they love her" She gave the baby back to Goku and took the box and opened it, gasping "I-It's beautiful!" The necklace chain was made of pure silver with five blue colored gems embedded in the chain.

"Yeah, it is" Goku looked back at her "A beautiful necklace for a beautiful child" He placed his finger in her tiny hand and watched as she gripped it in her sleep.

Chi-Chi looked up from the necklace and saw the look on Goku's face, it was the look he had when Gohan was born, a look of wonder and curiosity but also a look of care and love "Goku..."

"Let's take her in"

"Huh?"

"Chi-Chi, we've always wanted a daughter and we were going to try for a girl after Gohan was old enough. She can be our daughter and Gohan's little sister"

Chi-Chi thought about the idea, it was true she always wanted a daughter, another girl around the house to play dress up and talk about girl stuff with when she got older. She also saw that Goku had already consider the little girl as his daughter. Chi-Chi smiled and nodded, this little girl needs someone like her and she needed a family "We had a daughter now"

Goku looks at her with a big grin on his face and hugs, being careful not to squish the baby "All right, we have a little girl!"

"What's going on?"

Goku and Chi-Chi turned around and saw Gohan standing by the door, rubbing his eyes "Is everything ok?" He yawned

Chi-Chi smiled and went up to him taking his hand "Gohan, we'd like you to meet your new sister"

Gohan eyes widen in shock, then gave a big smile "I-I'm a big brother now?"

Goku grinned "That's right pal, say hello" He kneels down for Gohan to see the baby

"Wow, she's so cute" he said smiling and gasps "She has a tail!"

"That's right, Gohan. She's half saiyan like you."

"Goku, we'll need to remove that tail, permanently. I don't want her turning into a giant ape in the future, she could hurt herself or others" Chi-Chi said sternly

Goku laughed "Don't worry, Chi-Chi, as soon as she's settled I'll take her to Kami's and he'll take care of it"

Gohan gently plays with the baby's hand "So, what's her name?"

"On the note that came in the pod with her, it said her name is Chrysty, but she'll need an earth name" Goku looked at the baby, thinking of a good name for her

"Chrysty is a pretty saiyan name" Gohan gently rubbed her head, looking at her blue hair "Why not name her Hana, dad?"

Chi-Chi smiled with delight "Oh Gohan, sweetie that's a beautiful name, Hana, I love it, Goku what do you think?"

"That sounds good to me!" Goku smiled at the baby "You hear that? Your name is Son Hana now, welcome to the family!"

In her sleep, a smile came on her as if she knew she joined a wonderful family


	2. 13 years later: she's a super saiyan!

Chapter 2

Just as a miracle as Hana came, so did a tragedy. All the Z fighters, including Vegeta, and Bulma, who was holding her sobbing infant son, Trunks, stood outside of the Son house, where Son Goku laid on his bed, fighting a heart virus not even a Super saiyan could fight off or a sensu bean could heal.

Gohan came running from the forest as he heard the news and quickly went into his father's room to find his grandfather, Ox King and Master Roshi looking surprised at Gohan's entrance while his mother knelt next Goku, crying while holding Hana, who was wailing and screaming "Oh..Gohan, I-I'm so sorry" Chi-Chi said as she was trying to calm her daughter down while trying her best to stop her own tears.

Gohan looked down at his father to find that he was not breathing, his eyes widen as his father's ki was completely gone.

"He's gone..Goku's gone!" Krillin solemnly said as he couldn't sense his best friend's ki anymore. The Z fighters and Bulma looked at him with disbelief, they tried to sense Goku's ki, they stood there mourning as they realized that he was truly dead.

"Ka-Kakarott...no" Vegeta muttered shocked

 **6 months later..**

Another disaster occurred Southwest of South City as a dangerous duo known as Androids 17 and 18 attacked the inhabitants of the city. The Z fighters tried their best to beat the duo but in the end, they were all defeated and killed. Now all left to defend the earth were three young half saiyan children who were to wait until they were old enough and ready to defeat the duo.

 **13 years later...**

Listening to a radio report of the Androids attacking another city, was a young man and his mother driving down a long road. The woman was Bulma, who looked to be in her late 30s to mid 40s, her hair in a ponytail and wore a Capsule Corp jumpsuit and cap and the young man next to her was Trunks, her blue eyed, purple haired son who was 14 years old.

Bulma couldn't listen to the radio report anymore and turned it off "This is terrible! I can't listen anymore, darn those two! They're destroying the entire planet! Everyone living in fear, wondering when they'll strike next, that's no way to live! There must be a way to stop them!"

"Mom, stop the car! I want you to go home without me" Trunks said

Bulma turned and looked at her son and saw the determination in his eyes. Her eyes narrowed, knowing exactly what he was thinking "No, I refuse to lose my only son to those monsters, absolutely not! No!"

Trunks refused to listen and flew off

"Trunks, No! Darn you!" Bulma yelled watching her son fly away, _You better come back alive kid, that's all I can say!_

Trunks arrived just after the Androids left and looked at all the destruction they caused and gasped "Look at this place...everyone's gone!" He descend into the streets and walked around to find buildings destroyed, dead bodies of innocent people scattered around. He stopped when saw a stuffed rabbit in a skirt on the ground, he knelt and picked it up, shook in anger thinking about a little girl who must have died, _T-This just isn't fair!_

"T-Trunks, are you o-ok?" A shy feminine voice asked above him

He looked up to see two figures descending from the sky and stood near him. The first was a young man in his 20s with black eyes and black hair wearing the same clothes as his dead father did. The second was a young girl, around Trunks' age, with short dark blue hair that reached down to her neck and black eyes wearing a short blue jean pants that reached her knees, black shirt underneath her lavender hooded sweater and black boots.

"Hana...Gohan!" Trunks turned to them "Why?! Why are they doing this?! This isn't right, it isn't fair!"

Gohan just looked at him with pity while Hana was in tears from the sight of the damaged stuffed toy in her crush's hand thinking about the little girl like Trunks did

* * *

They were all back in the slightly damaged Capsule Corp building. While Trunks were sitting at the table, Gohan was standing by the window, looking outside and Hana was sitting against the wall, hugging the stuffed toy she fixed, her knees bent towards her chest. Tears ran down Trunks face, some landed on his knuckles "Is this how life is suppose to be? So full of pain! Well I'd rather fight and die than watching this all happen!"

Hana stood up "T-Trunks, please-"

"No, we can't just hide while this is all happening, we need to stop them!" He turned to Gohan "Please Gohan, train me, please I must fight! You're already training your sister, right? Please include me in your training!"

Hana fidgets with her hands "A-Actually he hasn't y-yet"

Trunks turned to her "Huh?"

"H-He hasn't trained w-with me, I n-normally train alone b-but he lets me observe him"

"Then we can reach the next level together!" He turned back to Gohan "You're half saiyan like us, you must understand how we feel about this, please help us! Help me channel this anger!"

"You're pitiful, Trunks. An emotional wreck..." Gohan said

"G-Gohan!" Hana said in a scolding manner

He chuckles "You're just like I was at your age when my mom wouldn't let me train with my father" He walked towards the teens "It's about time we did start your training, both of you. From now on, I'm your master and you two are my pupils." He looks at his sister "Hana, don't think I'll go easy on you just because you're my little sister"

Hana giggles "I-I wouldn't want you to, big brother"

Trunks smiles "We won't let you down"

Gohan smiles back "I know you two won't"

Trunks turned to Hana, who blushed as she was being stared at by her crush "Let's give it our all, Hana. We'll reach the level of super saiyan together "

Hana looked at him with a shy smile "O-Of course" But in the back of her mind, she felt very guilt _I-I hope he won't get angry when he finds out_

"Trunks, I'm back!" Bulma said

"Mom's back" Trunks said wiping the rest of his tears away "Please, don't tell her guys"

"Right" Gohan said

"I won't" Hana said

"Is anybody there?" Bulma asked coming into the room with groceries and sees her son "Ah, it's nice to see you're alive, son. Do you plan on living long or should I start shopping for one instead of two?" She asked harshly

"N-No, two is fine Mom" he said while pretending to read a book

Bulma turned and sees the Son siblings "And surprise guests, how are you two?"

"W-We're doing well, " Hana greeted her by bowing

"Let's see Trunks goes off to fight the Androids and you two show up, what an interesting coincidence" She goes to the kitchen "You three aren't planning anything are you?" She looks at them "Of course not, you're not that stupid, nobody can be that dumb, right?" She starts putting away the food "Besides, if you were, I know I can trust you to tell me, right Hana?"

"H-Huh?"

"You are the most honest one here and you wouldn't want me to worry right?"

The guilty feeling in her gut got heavier at those words "R-Right"

"Oh I know" Bulma came back in the room, with a playful smile on her face "You went over there because you knew Hana was going to be there with Gohan, didn't you?"

Hana face was completely red while Trunk was blushed furiously stuttering "N-No! I was j-just going t-to fight, I-I didn't know she w-would be there, I-I'm glad she was t-there, I l-like having her with me" He realized what he said and hIs stuttering got worse "W-Wait...t-that c-came out-"

Bulma laughed so hard she was crying "Ok, ok son, take it easy. I was joking. Hana would you help me make dinner please?"

Still red in the face, she answered "Y-Y-Yes"

"Oh Bulma, you don't need to cook for us, we'll just-" Gohan got cut off by her

"Nonsense, we'd love to have you two, just go set the table please"

Gohan rubbed his head in an awkward way "Well if you insist" then goes get the silverware while Bulma went back into the kitchen, leaving the teens alone.

Hana twiddled her fingers, looking at the ground, a blush still on her face "D-Did you m-mean w-what you s-said?"

Trunks blushed, rubbing his neck "W-Well yeah. I-I never lie about that, I-I do want you by my side, we're a team right?"

Hana put a strand of her hair in the back of her ear, a little disappointed that he might only see her as a teammate and friend. But she looks up and smiles "T-Thank you, I-it made me happy" she then went into the kitchen to help with dinner.

Trunks lets out a sigh of relief, slumping back into his seat _Man, I almost gave myself away there_ He sighed mentally _Why is it so hard to tell a girl you like her?_ He thought looking back at the kitchen as he watched Hana help his mother. _How can someone be that beautiful?_

As soon as dinner was ready and placed on the table, the three half Saiyans sit at the table while Bulma was passing out bowls of rice to them " I hope you two can stick around for a while, we hardly see you two. You two have really grown." She said giving Gohan his large share of rice

"Chew attack!" Gohan started wolfing down his rice

Trunks smiled and was about to do the same thing, but when he saw the disturbed look on Hana's face as she watched her brother eat, he decided to eat normally.

 _As long as Hana is around, Trunks won't try any of those saiyan eating habits, thank goodness_ Bulma thought as she was worried her son's table manners.

"More please" Gohan asked giving Bulma his empty bowl

She giggled "Like father, like son"

Gohan looked back at her "You think so?"

Fulling his rice bowl, she said "Definitely! The way you eat and the way you're so powerful and so gentle at the same time. And the way you look, especially with that outfit on"

"I guess I've always dreamed of being as strong as my dad. It inspires me to wear his old colors" Gohan said

"Well he would be proud to know what a strong man you've become. I've heard rumors that you've been fighting the Androids all by yourself, is that true?" She asked

"Yes" He replied

"Hana, aren't always there with your brother? " She looked at the young girl

Hana clutches her hands around her chopsticks "N-No, whenever I w-want to go, he refuses t-to let me"

"You're not ready yet, I've been fighting longer than you have. You need more experience" Gohan said to his sister

"Oh that's just great, not only does Hana want to fight but now Trunks too. I wish you'd talk to him, he might listen to you" She said sternly. Trunks winced at the tone of her voice.

* * *

The three half Saiyans were on a deserted beach training together. The Son siblings were sitting a distance from Trunks as he was trying to focus his energy. Trunks screamed focusing so hard that the sand and sparks of energy circled around him.

"W-Wow, h-he's so amazing" Hana said gazing at him

"Yeah, I didn't know he was this far along in strength" Gohan said

After that, Gohan and Trunks started sparring, as they fought the two were moving to a cliff where a huge whirlpool was. Hana was higher in the sky, watching them train when she noticed "G-Guys, be careful, there's a whirlpool b-behind you"

Gohan glanced behind him and smiled "Thanks for the warning" He said dodging Trunks' punch, he appeared right behind him and kicked Trunks into the water.

"Trunks!" Hana panicked, flying towards the water to help him when she was held back by her brother "Let go!"

"Gohan..Hana! Help me!" Trunks yelled struggling in the whirlpool

"He needs help! Let me go!" Hana yelled struggling out of Gohan's grip

"No" Gohan simply said to her then looked down at Trunks "Make circles with your arms and kick real hard"

"What is the point of training him if you are going to let him die?!" Hana said glaring at Gohan

"He has to help himself, it's the only way he'll be able to reach the next level" he said

"Huh?" She look at him, confused

Trunks managed to get himself out of the water and sit on the beach, coughing and spitting out water. Hana was immediately at his side with a towel, sitting next to him "A-Are you ok, Trunks?"

He takes the towel and dries himself "I'm all wet but I'm fine"

"You sure?" Gohan asked standing in front of the teens

"First, you stand there and watch while I almost drown, then you hold Hana back from helping me, And now you ask if I'm fine?" Trunks asked in slight disbelief

"Yup" Gohan replied smiling

 _Man, so much for the royal treatment..._ Trunks thought as he caused to dry himself

"T-That's nothing to smile about!" Hana scolded Gohan, smacking his face so hard he lands in the whirlpool too "You're such a bully, big brother!"

He gets out of the water, shivering at how cold the water was and looks up at his sister _Man, this crush she has on Trunks maybe the death of me_ He rubs his injured cheek _M_ _ay not help that she has Mom's temper either._ "Ok, ok you're right but it's part of the training, trust me" He said taking a seat next to the teens

Hana sighs, pouting she gives him a towel too "Fine, it better be"

Trunks smiled at the siblings _It must be nice having a sibling, I wonder if I would've had one too..if my dad hadn't..._ " Hey Gohan.."

"Yeah?" Gohan looked from Hana to Trunks

"You knew my father pretty well, right?"

"Yup"

"Well my mom doesn't say much about him and I can't remember him from when I was a baby. Do you think you could tell me a little bit about what he was like?" Trunks asked

Hana looked at her brother, wanting to know too

Gohan looked out to the ocean, smiling "He was tough, extremely powerful, arrogant, and very proud"

"Oh I see" Trunks look at his laps then back at Gohan "That's about what mom says about him"

"Then she basically covered how he was" Gohan chuckled "So you two ready to get back to training?"

Trunks got up first, pumping his fists "Yeah!" He looked at Hana "Ok, Hana now it's your turn, show us how strong you've gotten"

Hana hesitated to get up as she was playing with the zipper of her sweater "I-I'm not s-sure.."

"Come on, let's see" Trunks got into a fighting stance

Hana looked up in a panic "T-Trunks, w-wait I..I"

Lucky for Hana, Gohan came to the rescue, making an excuse "Man, oh man am I hungry! Hana, could you go get the lunches you made for us?"

Hana sighed in relief inwardly "O-Of course" with that, she flew off to get the lunch

Trunks watched as she flew away "She looked so frighten when I asked to see how strong she is, did I say something wrong?" He asked worried if he might have ruin his chances with Hana without realizing it.

Gohan chuckled "No, you didn't do anything wrong, she's just scared"

"Scared? Scared of what? Of me?!" He asked pointing to himself, looking worried

"Well, not of you, more like how you'll react" Gohan replied

"What do you mean?"

"Look, I'm not suppose to-" Gohan gets cut off by Trunks

"Please, tell me! Does she think I'll think she's weak or something? Because I won't, we can get stronger together!" Trunks said shaking Gohan

 _Man, this kid got it just as bad for my sister as she does for him..._ Gohan thought as he got Trunks to stop shaking him "Ok, ok I'll tell you but only because if I don't, she won't tell you and we won't be able to move forward with our training"

Trunks took his hands off Gohan and looked straight at him, waiting

"Her secret is that she's already become a super saiyan"

Trunks blinked and blinked again and again until finally the news sinked in and his eyes bugged out "WHAT?!"

Gohan sat back looking at the purple haired teen's reaction "Yup, she's a super saiyan"

"B-BUT...HOW?!" Trunks asked still in shock

Gohan looked up at the sky as he told Trunks what happened "Well it was the middle of the night, when she first became a super saiyan. We were in the mountains and I was getting a good night sleep from my hard day of training. I sensed a powerful energy near me and thought it was one of the Androids when I remembered we can't sense their ki, I looked behind me and saw it was Hana's ki that was increasing while she was still asleep. I could tell she was having a nightmare because she kept tossing and turning with this grave look on her face. She kept muttering 'No' over and over, when her dream had met it's climax, she turned into a super saiyan. She awake up screaming and started attacking everything in sight. My guess was that she probably thought she was still in her nightmare. I had to became a super saiyan to stop her, as soon as I got a hold of her, she realized it was me and started to cry, hugging me tightly. I held her and comfort her until she had calmed down."

Trunks couldn't imagine what it was like for Gohan to see his sister like that, but he knew Hana had suffered more since it was her nightmare "W-What did she dream about?" He asked

"She never told me, she said she's afraid that if she says it out loud, it might happen. Sorta like a reverse affect of what happens for you tell people your birthday wish after you blow the candles" He sighed but smiled "Since then she's trained on her own, trying to control that energy, I've sometimes watched her and it makes me proud to see how far she's gotten on her own."

Trunks was silent for a while which concerned Gohan. He remembered how upset and angry Vegeta was when he found out that Goku had become a super saiyan before he had. Unlike their father, who could only see it as a chance for him and Vegeta to fight again. Hana's feeling were more sensitive, especially when it comes to Trunks. If Trunks resents her for accidental reaching the level of super saiyan before him, Gohan would straighten him out in a big way, after all he is quite protective of his baby sister.

However all thoughts of straighten Trunks out went away when he saw jump up and cheered, grinning "That's so awesome! I alway knew she was great but I didn't know she would be this amazing! I hate the way she became a super saiyan but she still made it! Now we're one step closer to taking those Androids down!"

Gohan looked at him, shaking his head chuckling _I'm such an idiot, he's nothing like his father, I was silly to worry._

Trunks kept cheering until he realized something and stopped "Gohan.."

"Yeah?"

"How long has Hana been a super saiyan?"

Gohan was rubbing his head, thinking about how much time has passed since that event "It's been a month and half at most"

"Have you gone to fight the Androids since then?"

Gohan knew where this was going "Trunks, listen.."

"Have you?!"

Gohan sighed "Yes, at least two times". As he saw that Trunks was about to say something, he held up his hand which stopped Trunks from speaking "Even though she's a super saiyan now, she has no experience, like you do, in fighting powerful enemies like the Androids. That's why I refuse to let her come with me."

Trunks stood there, looking at the ground. He knew they didn't have the experience but it's three Saiyans against two Androids, wasn't it enough?

"I'm back!" Hana came up to the beach with a whole bunch of bento boxes and set them down. As she was straightening herself, she was pulled into strong, familiar arms

"I can't believe you're already a super saiyan! You're so incredible, Hana!" Trunks said hugging her tightly. After not hearing anything from her for a minute, he let go of her only to see that her face was bright red and watch her collapse onto the sand "Hana?! Hana!"

"Aw man! She faints like mother! Trunks, go get some cold water, quick!" Gohan panicked

* * *

After Hana awoke up, Trunks explained why he hugged her and that he was happy she was a super saiyan. Hana couldn't be mad at her brother for telling because she didn't have the courage to tell him the truth but she was so happy that her crush accepted her being in a level above him. After eating, they spent the day training before they knew it, it was nighttime.

Trunks was at the edge of a cliff, trying to focus his energy into becoming a super saiyan.

Gohan and Hana were watching him from a safe distance "Trunks, remember the children, remember how you felt that day!" Gohan advised

Trunks thought back to the damaged rabbit toy that he found and his ki energy began to turn a golden color.

"T-Trunks, you're doing it! Keep going!" Hana said excitedly

He tried hard to maintain it and go farther but he couldn't, the golden color disappeared and he collapsed onto his knees, panting "Damn it!"

Hana went over to him with a bottle of water "Y-You did great, a-a little more and you'll be a s-super saiyan in no time"

Trunks takes the water and sips it "Thanks, it means a lot coming from you"

Hana blushed darkly, twiddling her hair "G-Glad to hear i-it"

Gohan watched them from a distance _He almost had it, incredible! He's giving it everything he's has, it won't be long until he reaches there._ He looks up that the stars _...That way if I am to join you, father, I can feel at ease when leave Trunks and Hana to defend the earth and protect each other._

 **Some time later...**

Gohan, Trunks, and Hana were flying around patrolling the area when they notice people running away screaming for their lives. Gohan looked ahead to see they were all running from Super World amusement park "This is it" They flew towards the park "Hana, you are the quickest one of us, do a quick look around the park to make sure all the people have cleared out then meet back with Trunks and I"

"Alright but p-please be careful" with that said, she took off

Trunks watched her go "You too..."

The Androids were about to go on the Merry-go-around when Gohan and Trunks landed in front of the ride, glaring at them

"Oh look it's blondie, except his hair is black today" the blonde girl known as Android 18 said

"Of course, he's copying me" the black hair guy called Android 17 replied

"He's getting to be a real bother, what do you say we finish him off this time?" 18 suggest

"Sure" 17 agreed then notice Trunks "Oh, so you brought a friend this time? You think he can help?"

"Trunks, let me handle this" Gohan said and Trunks nodded backing away "He's not part of this fight yet" He replied to the Android 17

"Gohan! Trunks!" Hana called out as she flew to them and landed next to Trunks.

 _Damn, I didn't think she would be finished that quickly_ Gohan thought looking at his sister. He sent her on that task, hoping she wouldn't get involved with the fight.

Hana looked at the Androids, it was her first time seeing them since Gohan was strict about keeping her away from them until she was ready. She was shocked to see that they looked like regular people, but that icy look in their eyes made her skin crawl.

"Hana, stay near Trunks and let me deal with this" Gohan said

"B-But are you sure?!" She asked with concern in her voice

Gohan glance back at her and smiled "Have faith in your big brother"

Hana looked at him for a moment to consider it and nodded

"Guess another one joined the party. I'm kinda surprised there's another female fighter besides me." 18 said staring at Hana "It makes me feel like I'm not one of a kind anymore, what do you say we waste her too?"

Android 17 looked up and down at Hana, checking her out and smirked "18, you take the big guy, I'll handle her"

18 looked at him and back at the girl and to him again to see him fixing his hair "You have got to be kidding me"

17 looked annoyed "Hey, be fair! You got what you wanted at that stupid store, it's my turn now"

"Fine, whatever"

"Hey, your fight is with me, 17! Leave them out of it!" Gohan said menacingly, he saw the way 17 was looking at his sister and he'd be damn if he lets him near her.

"Sorry but I found something better and a lot cuter. But don't worry, 18 will still play with you" 17 said with a smirk

"You!" Gohan turned super saiyan, going after him but was kicked away by 18. He got up and glared at her "Get out of my way!"

"Sorry, can't do that. I'm not happy about it either but fair is fair. I got something, he gets something too." She said then smiles wickedly "If you do want to save her, you'll have to get pass me"

"Gladly!" He goes on the offensive and attacks her

Hana was watching the fight from below, not aware of the stares she was getting from 17

"Hey there, hottie"

Hana blinked and turned to him looking confused "W-What?"

"I said hey, you know you're the cutest thing I've seen in a long time" 17 said winking at her

She paled and blush at that the same time "E-EXCUSE ME?!"

"Look let's get to the main point here. You came to fight us but you won't win, so why not you and me take a nice boat ride in the tunnel of love, what do you say?"

Never in all her life have Hana been hit on by a guy but that was mostly because she lived out of the forest with her brother and mother or her brother kept boys away from her. This was the first time a guy was flirting with her _Out of all the guys, why the enemy?!_ She frantically shook her head "F-F-Forget it! I'd never go out with a monster like you! You've destroyed so many homes, taken many lives and you expect me to..to" she was so angry she couldn't continue.

"Aww come on, once you look pass all that, I'm a pretty great guy"

"Leave her alone!" Trunks shouted in anger. Who does this monster think he is, asking his crush out after all the chaos and sorrow he and the other one made.

17 looked over at him and frowned "Looks like I have competition" then he smirks "but not for long". As he was about to go after Trunks, he glanced up to see how 18 was doing and saw that Gohan was actually giving her a hard time

Gohan was about to blast 18 when 17 appeared in front of him and blasted him instead. When 18 regained her composure, she went behind him and kicked him back to her brother. They planned to toss him back and forth like a ball.

When it was 18 to hit him, Hana blocked her attack and kicked her into Merry-go-around, destroying it. She got up, dusting herself off and flew up to Hana "You're really going to do this?"

Hana glared at her "You two are disgraceful! Overpowering him like that, there's no honor in winning like that!"

18 laughed "Are you for real, girly? As long as we win, we don't care how we do it, just as long as we come out on top"

"This ends...Now!" Hana screams as she turns into a super saiyan

18 looked at Hana's transformation "You can change into a blond too, huh? You think that can help you?"

"Let's find out" with that, the girls begin to fight.

Trunks was below watching the fights between the Androids and the Son siblings _Amazing, they're really holding their own against the Androids!_

18 was getting annoyed as she noticed that Hana was not backing down _Damn, this girl won't give up and she's becoming to be a pain in my ass_ She looked down at Trunks watching Gohan and 17 and smirked, sending a powerful ki blast towards Trunks.

"No!" Hana flew towards Trunks and pushed him out of the way, getting hit by the blast.

"HANA!" Trunks yelled

Gohan looked back and saw his sister badly injured "NO, HANA!" He was punched in the face and sent backwards. He gained his composure and glared at 17

"You should keep your focus here" 17 said as he attacked him again

18 send multiple kicks and punches to Hana before she could defend herself. She sent a powerful punch to her abdomen, sending her crashing toward the teacups, causing her to black out. 18 was about to finish her off with a ki blast but Trunks got Hana out of the way before the attack made contact.

He looked down at the unconscious girl in his arms and shook in anger and shame _T-This is my fault! How could I let this happen?!_ He set her down on a bench far from the fight and went on the offensive, attacking 18. They soon were on the Ferris wheel.

"Hey kid, looks like your girlfriend really cares about you to take a hit like that for you" She smirked "Take my advice and get out of here before you get hurt. There's no way 17 will let you live knowing you're her boyfriend."

"Oh yeah right, I leave and you kill my friends...Forget it! You'll pay for what you did to her!" Trunks shouted and attacked her.

After multiple attacked were delivered, the fight ended up with Android grabbing an injured Trunks by his shirt. He looks at her, trying to stay conscious "Go ahead..do it..you witch!"

18 glares at him, about to blast him

"Oh no, Trunks!" Gohan forgets his fight with 17 and goes to help. 17 sends a ki blast their way and Trunks ends up getting hit. Gohan catches him before he hits the ground.

"Die!" 18 said trying to blast Trunks but Gohan blocks the attack with his body. He gets to the ground, picks up his unconscious sister and carried the teens away. The Androids were hot on his tail, blasting everything around them. They landed near a boulder, where Gohan was hiding behind with the injured teens

"How could he have given us the slip again?" 17 asked his sister annoyed

"I don't know and we said we were going to finish him off this time. It makes us look bad! When we say we're going to do something, we need do it" She complained

17 started looking around for them "You're really stuck on that, aren't you?"

"So? I just want to do what we say we're going to do, it's only common sense"

Behind the boulder, Gohan was holding Hana and Trunks closel o his body as he was sweating, nervously. They were so close to the Androids, if they over to the side he was hiding, they would all be dead.

"I know but he got away, get it?" 17 asked

"Yeah"

"Let's take a few potshots, we might get luck"

"Cool"

That said, they started randomly blasting everything around them, hoping to hit the half Saiyans.

"Do you think we got them?" 18 asked

"I don't know, did you hear any yells or anything like that?" 17 replied with a question

"No"

"Then, we didn't get them"

"How do you know? They're tough, they probably wouldn't yell anyway"

"That would bite, if we got them and didn't know it"

18 looked confused "Why? What difference would it make?"

"'Cause then, we never know if we got them"

"Yeah, I guess you're right that would suck, man" She sulked kicking a rock "So what now?"

"Let's go home and you owe me. I wanted to keep that cutie" 17 complained

"Oh shut up and get over it, she wasn't that cute" 18 replied annoyed

As they left the area, all three half Saiyans laid there in the remains of the amusement park. Trunks and Hana were still blacked out but they were injured worse than before. But they weren't as bad as Gohan, who had lose his arm in the process. He however still had a bit of strength in him left as he struggled to get the bag of sensu beans bag. As soon as he saw there was one left, he did what his father would do and crawled over to the other two despite the pain he was in. He split the bean in half and fed each half to both of them. "Y-You two did great..please..please live..you've got...to..live" with that said, he falls unconscious as well


	3. We are family no matter what

Chapter 3

In a dark room, Bulma was on her computer, checking on the blueprints of a machine she was constructing. "Very nice, much improvement" she said pleased with what she was seeing. She heard footsteps from behind and turned to see Trunks and Hana carrying a very injured Gohan "Oh my god, kids what happened?"

"To be blunt, we got beat up" Trunks replied

Bulma gasped when she saw Gohan's condition "Oh no, his arm! Get to a bed, kids, hurry!"

The teen got Gohan to a bed and Hana, who was in tears throughout the whole ordeal, helped Bulma with him by holding him down while she cleaned his wounds.

"Mrs. Bulma , please let m-me heal my brother" Hana said

Bulma paused before she bandaged him and looked at Hana, confused "What are you talking about, Hana?"

Instead of explaining, Hana wiped her tears and laid her hands on her brother's chest, her hands start glowing blue. The blue glow washes over him, Bulma and Trunks watched in awe as Gohan's wounds start healing, the cut on his face starts closing leaving a scar. After a few minutes, she stopped "J-Just to be safe, I think we should still bandage the area where his arm is m-missing"

Trunks, still in awe, looked up at her "H-How did you do that?"

"I-I just focus on t-the injuries and a d-different kind of energy, different f-from the kind I-I use for fighting, stirs inside of me and I d-direct it to m-my hands and s-start healing" She explained as she saw the shocked and awe expressions on their faces "W-Why are you looking at m-me like that?"

Bulma shook her head and focuses on bandaging Gohan _This healing power must be from her other heritage_ She thought as she remembered Goku saying Hana was half saiyan and half of another race.

"So does that mean that I can heal just like you can, Hana?" Trunks asked

"I-I think so, y-you are half saiyan like me s-so it is possible" She said

Once again, Bulma paused while in the middle of securing the bandages "They never told you?" She asked shocked

Hana looked at her confused "T-Told me what?"

 _I can't believe Chi-Chi and Gohan never told her about her origin_ Bulma thought. She shook her head "It's nothing but all I can tell you kids is that Trunks can't heal like you can, Hana"

"Why not?" Trunks looked at his mom, confused "We're both half saiyan, whatever she can do, I can probably do too"

"No, Trunks, you can't. From what I learned about Saiyans, they are a warrior race that come back stronger each time they are defeated. Also, from what your brother learned while we were an plant Namek, injuried warriors were brought to a healing chamber where they are submerged in this liquid that speeds the healing process. If Saiyans had healing abilities like you do, Hana, they wouldn't need those chambers." Bulma explained

"S-So..if that's t-true...then why can I?" Hana asked confused and lost

Bulma gave her a concerned smile and said "That's something you are going to have to ask your brother when he wakes up"

A loud grunt was heard after a while, everyone turned to see it was Gohan waking up

"The doctor said he'd be out for a week" Bulma said shocked

"Where are those darn Androids?!" Gohan said grunting

Hana sat next to her brother on the edge of his bed, gently pushed him down "Gohan, it's ok, the Androids are gone for now"

Gohan looked up at his sister then looked around and saw he was in a safe place and that Hana and Trunks were ok and sighed in relief "I'm glad you two are safe"

The face on Hana's face turned from calm to sad as she looked at Gohan's losing arm "I'm sorry, big brother"

Trunks knew what she was talking about as he stood next to the bed "No, Hana. I should be the one to apologize to both of you. If it wasn't for me being there, you two might have been able to take them down"

"N-No Trunks, it's not y-your fault. T-That stupid Android h-has no honor, s-she knew I-I would protect y-you no matter w-what" Hana said disagreeing with Trunks

"No, Hana, it's my fault. I should have been paying more attention"

"Trunks, I-it's not your f-fault"

"Yes, it is"

"No, it isn't"

"I'm telling you, it's my fault"

"A-And I'm telling you, it isn't"

 _They're acting like an old married couple_ was the only thing Gohan and Bulma thought as they watch the teens argue. Finally, Gohan held his hand up, which made the teens quiet down "Look guys, it's neither of your faults. This is all thanks to the Androids, they're the ones who caused this. We just need to remember that they'll play dishonorable and do what it takes to win."

Trunks and Hana looked at each other, thinking about what Gohan said, smiles and nods "Yeah, you're right"

"S-So how do you feel?" Hana asked

"Well my muscles are sore but other than that, I feel fine. I thought I'd be in bed for a while but it feels like I'll be ready to go in a few days" Gohan replied

"Yeah and it's all thanks to Hana" Trunks said smiling

"What?"

Bulma spoke for the first time since Gohan woke up "Hana has healing abilities, Gohan. Your injuries were very serious, the doctor said you'd be in a coma for a week and that it would take at least a month for you to heal. But thanks to your sister, you'll be moving about in no time."

Hana gave her brother a serious look "Gohan, Mrs. Bulma told me it's not normal for Saiyans to have healing powers. I-I know you're keeping something from me,"

Gohan gave Bulma a small glare, showing her he was mad that she told Hana. However, Bulma gave him a stern look and folded her arms "She's ready to know, Gohan, you can't keep the truth for her."

He looked from Bulma's stern look to the look his sister was now giving him. It was a look of sadness, a look of someone who wanted to know the truth. Gohan didn't want to tell her, he was afraid that if he did, she may never trust him or their mom again or worse, she may not see them as her family anymore. But now that she knew they were keeping something from her, he had no choice "Can we be alone?"

Bulma nodded "Take your time, come on Trunks, let's give them some space"

Trunks hesitated, looking at Hana, worried.

Hana show the concern in his looks, her cheeks getting warm as she gives him a smile "It's o-ok, Trunks"

He gives her a small smile back and leaves the room with his mom

Hana watches them close the door and turns to her brother. Gohan looks up at his sister and gives her a loving look "Hana, I think it's amazing you have healing abilities and I, thank you, for healing me"

She gives him a caring smile "You're my brother, of course I would heal you"

Hearing those words made it harder for Gohan to tell her but he swallowed the lump that was in his throat and pushed on "Before I tell anything, tell me how you discovered this ability"

Hana started to tell her story "It was about 6 months before I became a super saiyan. I was in the woods, looking for herbs mom wanted me to collect, when I saw an injured deer and her baby. I carefully approach them, showing I meant no harm and checked her out. It seem that they got away from a hungry predator judging by the type of wound she got in the process. I left to get some supplies and came back and started to clean the wound. When I finished cleaning it, I saw how deep it was and felt so sad for the deer and her baby. It would have taken weeks for that injure to heal and with it, she couldn't run properly or protect her baby. I wanted to heal her so badly, that this energy inside me started to stir. It was different from the energy I use to fight with, it felt gently and peaceful, so I focused on directing that energy to my hands. As soon as that happened, a blue glow washed over the deer, just like it did you, and her wound healed completely."

"I see"

She looked directly at him "What are you keeping from me?"

Gohan clutches his fist, takes a deep breathe "You're not exactly human, Hana"

She looked confused "I'm half saiyan, of course I'm not"

"W-What I mean is you were not born here on earth"

Hana's eyes widen "W-What?"

Gohan kept his head down as he told her the story of how their father found her and she listened in shock.

"S-So I'm half saiyan and the other half is unknown?" She asked shaken up

Gohan nods, looks up and his heart dropped as he saw tears coming down her face. Hana sat there crying, buried her face in her hands, sobbing hard at the truth she was given.

"Hana..I..."

"T-This...means I-I'm not n-normal" she sobbed

"Hana, Trunks and I are not normal either, but that doesn't matter because all three of us look like humans" Gohan said trying to calm her

But she wailed "I-I'm not crying just because of that! I'm mainly crying because I'm not truly family! I'M NOT YOUR-"

She didn't get to finish as she was pulled into a tight but gently hug, her face against his chest, his chin on top of her head "Please don't say it...it's not true"

"B-But..I-I'm..n-not..blood" she said on the verge of emotional breakdown

That only made Gohan hug her tighter "Hana, it doesn't matter if you're not blood, as long as we share a bond, as long as we love each other, we will alway be a family. From the moment I saw you, I was so excited and so happy I was a big brother. You were so little and precious, it was impossible not to love you. Mom said Dad looked at you the same way he looked at me when I was born, right way she knew you were part of the family"

Hana tears didn't stop but they lessened, she was letting the information sink in and it made her hug her brother closely "S-So n-nothing changes?"

"That depends on you, do you still see me and mom as family?"

She slowly nods and Gohan lets out a breathe of relief he didn't know he was holding "Hana, sit up and look at me"

She did what she was told and Gohan wipe the remaining tears off her face and held out his pinky finger "let's make a promise, that no matter what happens we will always be brother and sister. Family through the end, deal?" He said smiling

Tears of happiness and relief flows down Hana's face as she hooked her pinky with his and smilies too "Deal"

From behind the door, Bulma and Trunks listened in on the conversation. It's not like they were eavesdropping, ok maybe they were but only because they were worried about the outcome. Bulma smiled and nods to herself, glad that everything worked out. Trunks was smiling too, at first he was shock to hear Hana wasn't half human like him and Gohan but he was happy to hear that no matter what, she still considered Gohan and his mom her family. Also this didn't change how he felt about her, not one bit.


	4. Death of a hero and 3 years later

Chapter 4

After a week of bed rest, which his sister insist he stay on, Gohan was back on his feet, resuming his training with Hana and Trunks. The siblings watched as Trunks was focusing his energy into becoming a super saiyan.

"That's it, Trunks! You're doing it!" Gohan said as he sense Trunks' power rising. "Let go, you're not not what you think. The Androids, they're killers Trunks!" He sees his words having an effect on his student as he sees the golden energy surrounding him. "They'll destroy me, Hana, your mother, you! Everything you hold sacred to you is nothing but a pile of trash to them!"

Hana spoke up "T-Trunks, don't be ashame of your angry! W-What they've done, killing innocent c-children is wrong! I-It's ok it hurts, it's ok to f-feel angry!"

The energy waves from Trunks were so strong, it causes the grass around the half saiyans to dance violently. "Use your rage as a tool. You're doing it, Trunks! Don't be afraid, let it go! Let it all go!" Gohan shouted

However like on the cliff, he couldn't maintain the golden energy and collapses on his knees and pants heavily. After a while, Gohan decided it was time to take a break, the half saiyans were now on top of a pillar, resting. Gohan was laying on his back while Hana and Trunks were sitting on the edge.

"Man, I can't believe myself! What a joke!" Trunks said as he angrily tossed a pebble to the ground

"D-Don't be discouraged, T-Trunks. I-It just takes p-practice" Hana said trying to cheer him up

"Let's forget about becoming a super saiyan for a while, ok?" Gohan said

"I don't get it, what am I doing wrong? You're my master, Gohan. You can tell me, why can't I do it?" Trunks asked

Gohan looked up him "You can"

Trunk looks at his master

"You just need to find the right motivation, that's all"

Hana knew her brother was thinking about The Androids as she watched the calm expression on his face turns to an angry one.

Gohan sighs "For me, all I have to do is think about how those two killed Piccolo and Krillin, then I feel a horrible hurt and then the pain from that turn into rage, it's madding. I don't ever want that to happen again. Something that unfair and then the dam breaks"

Trunks looks at him, trying to understand then turns to Hana "Hana..."

Hana looks at him, blushing "Y-Yes?"

He hesitates a bit "I know...you don't want to tell...us about your dream" He sees her flinch at the mention of it "But...maybe if you tell me...t-then I can get a better idea of how to transform" He stares at her with this pleading expression "Please? I think it could help"

Hana bit her lower lip as she thought about it. She was didn't want to remember or talk about that horrible dream, it been half a year and it still scared her. However she did want to help Trunks reach the next level and with him as a super saiyan, she was sure they could win. "W-Well..."

Just when she was about to answer, blasts of energy destroyed areas of the city. The half saiyans got up and watched the destruction in horror. "Damn those two!" Trunks shouted

Hana tears up "A-All those people...t-the children..."

"This is ridiculous, they never even had a chance.." Gohan said. As he watches, he felt a familiar feeling of rage, he screams using his rage to turn into a super saiyan.

Trunks looks up at his teacher "Gohan, you can't go"

Hana's face showed concern and horror "N-No!" She grips her brother's arm "You c-can't be serious!"

Gohan looks down at the teens with a serious look "Look you two, no matter what's, please stay here"

"Are you crazy?! Absolutely not!" Hana voiced loudly, her grip tightens as tears filled her eyes

"She's right, we can't let you fight those two alone!" Trunks said

"Listen, I'm a lot more vulnerable with you two with me" Gohan said trying to reason with them

"You're vulnerable as it is with only one arm! If you must go, then we're coming with you!" Hana shouted refusing to back down

Trunks backs her up "You know she's right, Gohan! Come on, we're stronger now, please take us with you"

Gohan looks at them for a while, he sees they weren't going to take no for an answer. The serious expression on his face softens, he takes his sister's hand in his and squeezes it lightly before letting go "Ok guys, you win. Let's go get them!"

Trunks smile and Hana wipes her tears and smiles too "Right!"

Gohan sees Hana was distracted and strikes her in the back of her neck, causing her to black out _I'm sorry, Hana..._

"Hana!" Trunks catches her before she hits the ground, then looks up at Gohan "Why?!

Gohan just looks at him

Trunks gently lays his crush on the ground and glares at his friend "How could you?! She's your sister"

Gohan spoke "I did this because she's my sister and I love her dearly"

"What? I..I don't-"

Gohan cuts him off "Trunks...please promise me..."

Trunks looks at Gohan and sees the sadness in his eyes "Gohan.."

"Promise me you'll stay by her side and protect her"

Trunks eyes widen, before he could say anything, he was punched hard in his abdomen. The pain from that attack caused him to black out as well.

Gohan caught him and laid him next to Hana. "I'm sorry but I wouldn't be able to forgive myself for anything happen to you two" He kneels down and strokes Hana's hair gently "This is my battle, you two aren't quite ready yet"

Gohan gets up and starts hovering over them. Before going, he took a last look on them _Hana...Trunks...I love you both_ "See you later, guys"

With that said, Gohan flys to the area where the Androids are.

* * *

As Trunks regains consciousness, memories of what happened before his black out came back to him. He quickly got up "Gohan?!" He looked around to see Hana was besides him, still unconscious. He looked in the distance and sees dark clouds hanging over the city and black smoke emerging from the area, looking like a battle had just ended. Trunks clutch his fist "No...Damn it, Gohan! Why'd you go alone?!" He yelled

Trunks heard a moan besides him, he looks down and sees Hana was starting to wake up. He kneels down and takes her into his arms "Hana? Hana, are you ok?"

She blinks repeatedly, trying to focus her vision and sees she was in Trunks arms. She would have blushed and probably fainted but the events of what happened before came back to her. She quick got out of her crush's arms, looked around "Big brother? Gohan?!" She sets her sight on the ruins of the city and felt her heart drop, she whispers "N-No..."

Trunks could see her visibly shaking, she was probably assuming the worse. He remembered what Gohan said before knocking him out, _It was like he was saying his last_... He shook his head _No, No! He's alright, he has to be!_

"I-I can't sense h-him, Trunks. I-I can't sense a-anyone" She said in a shakily voice

"Hana, it's ok. M-Maybe it's because we're a bit far from him. I'm sure if we search around the city together, we'll be able to sense him better. Come on" Trunks said, holding out his hand for hers.

Needing to be the reassured, Hana nodded and took his hand. They gripped each other's hand tight as if they were afraid to be separated and took off flying to the city.

* * *

As they arrive, they took in the sight of the ruin city before them. Rain poured down as Hana trembled at the scene before her while Trunks shook in anger

"A-All the people a-are dead.." Hana said lowly

"Those two...they'll pay for this! I swear they will" Trunks yelled to the sky

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Hana spoke "T-Trunks, w-we need to split up"

"What?! No way!" He said tightening his grip on her hand

She placed her other hand on top of his gripping hand "T-This city is t-too big for u-us to search together, I think w-we'll cover more ground i-if we split up"

Trunks looked at her, then at his surrounding. He knew she was right, it would take forever to find Gohan for they didn't go separately. "Alright, we'll split up"

She nods "I-I'll take the south part, y-you'll take t-the north. If one o-of us find him, we'll r-raise our power level s-so that we'll be able t-to find each other"

"Right..." He nods but tighten his grip a little more "Please Hana...be careful"

She blushes, squeezing his hand back "Y-You too, Trunks"

They let go of each other hand and went their separate part.

For a while, Trunks flew around north of the city keeping a close eye to the ground, searching for any sign of Gohan. He looks downward and sees Gohan's body laying on the ground, face down with his head half way in a puddle. "Gohan!" He quickly landed a distance from his teacher's body.

As he slowly walked to the body, tears came down on the young half saiyan face "Gohan...why'd you have to do it?...Why did you have to leave us? I-It's not fair" He comes up to Gohan's body and a look of horror spread through his face as he got a better look "Oh god, no! What did they do to you, Gohan?!"

He kneels down, turning Gohan around and shakes him "T-This just isn't fair! Gohan, please wake up! You need to, you have to for Hana sake...for my sake! Please...Gohan...Gohan..."

Trunks hugs him tightly, yelling to the sky "GOHAN!" Trunks gets up, shaking his head frantically, screaming. The anger, sadness and rage he felt from Gohan's death causes him to transform into a super saiyan.

* * *

Hana was searching around the farther part of the south area. She gasps as she sense a power surge of energy coming from behind her "T-That's Trunks' energy, he must have found Gohan" Without realizing that her crush's power level shot through the roof, she quickly flew over to the where he was. As she came to the scene, she froze shock at what she sees. The first thing is notices is the golden hair and energy surrounding Trunks, he had finally become a super saiyan. The excitement that raised in her quickly shot down as she looked besides him and gasps loudly in horror.

Trunks hears the gasps, looks up and sees Hana with her hands covering her mouth, tears streaming her eyes while a look of disbelief spread across her face "H-Hana...G-Gohan is...He's..." He couldn't even say it to her.

Hana shook her head "No.." She said in a whisper

"No...No...No...NO!" She cried out rushing to her brother's body and shook him "Big brother, please get up! Gohan, please don't go!" Her tears came down like a waterfall as she kept shaking him "No, I won't let him go!" She placed her hands on his chest like she did before and a blue glow washed over his body. After a few minutes, nothing happened

Trunks knew it was too late to save him and tries to stop her "Hana...it's too late"

She shook her head, refusing to stop "No! I can do this!" She pours more of her power into her healing but still nothing changed

"Hana..."

"Just a bit more, I can.."

"Hana...!"

"He'll be ok, I-I know he will..."

"HANA!" Trunks pulls her away from Gohan's body and holds her close to his heart, hugging her tightly "P-Please stop...I'm sorry...H-He's gone"

The reality of the situation hits Hana like a boulder to her chest. There was nothing she could do, she couldn't save him, more matter how hard she tries, she couldn't bring her big brother back. When she realized this, she started to wail into Trunks' arms, clinging to him for dear life as the pain and sadness was too much for her to bear. Trunks only held her tighter as he silently cried. They both sat there in the ruins of the city, under the rain crying and mourning for the lost of their best friend, teacher and brother.

* * *

 **3 years later...**

A 17 year old Trunks, carrying supplies, came into a large room in the back of the Capsule Corps building where Bulma was working on a large oval shape machine"Hey mom, what's shakin? Ah I see you're still playing with your toy" He says putting down the supplies.

As she looked up from her work, Bulma said "I know you think I'm crazy darling but people thought your grandpa was crazy and he became the greatest inventor in the world!"

"Yeah, but grandpa wasn't trying to travel back in time" Trunks said looking at the time machine

His mother laughed "Your grandpa didn't have a good grasp of time, anyhow. When he was working, days seem like minutes to him" She gets on her feet "Where's your pioneering spirit? Hana believes this will work and so do I! Don't you want to help Goku defeat the Androids?"

"Look mom, I don't need any dead people from the past to help me beat the Androids. I can beat them right here and now, I am a super saiyan you know" Trunks said like it was a fact

Bulma gave him a stern look "So was Gohan, but that clearly wasn't enough! And second why are you talking like it's just you taking on the Androids?! You know Hana will never let you go alone take them on alone! Go and get yourself killed if you want to, I'll have her take the antidote to her father. But if you think throwing your life away senselessly is going to make Gohan or Hana happy, you're dead wrong!"

Trunks glares at his mother "Don't talk to me about them! What do you know?! Gohan was my master and my friend and Hana is my best friend and the girl I..."

Before he finish that sentence, an attention was being noticed on the radio **_"Attention! We interrupt this broadcast to bring you latest news on Android activities. Bridgetown is currently under attack! The southbound interstate is the only route out of the city that hasn't been destroyed. I repeat Bridgetown is under attack!_** "

"That's pretty close.." Trunks said

"I know but you're not thinking about going, are you?" Bulma asked

He turns to his mother with a determine look "Yes, I have to! I can't turn my back on those people!"

"There's another way, Trunks. We could use the time machine!" Bulma said trying to convince her son to stay.

"Not that again, mom! I told you I don't need it!"

"Then call Hana and wait for her before you go!" Bulma suggested

Trunks thought about what happened the first time, about 17 flirting with her and 18 beating her. "No, I'll handle this myself"

"What?! Are you crazy?! You need her!" Bulma argued

"No, i can do this alone!" Trunks said shouting at her

Bulma was shock at the way her son was talking to her, but she didn't miss what he said in a whisper

"And this way, she won't get hurt. She'll be safe"

With that, he grabbed his sword and ran out the door

"No, Trunks! Wait!" Bulma ran after him but before she could grab hold of him, he took off fly to Bridgetown. "You can't do this alone, Trunks. You just can't" She ran back inside to call for help.

* * *

In the Son family home, an almost 17 year old Hana was drying the dishes while her mother, Chichi was resting. As the years pass, Hana became very beautiful young lady with her hair grew until it reached her mid back and she had a figure every girl wanted. She became stronger through the years by training, her muscles toned but didn't grew which she was happy about. She wore her combat boots, blue jeans, a orange v neck short sleeved shirt and a blue hoodless jean like sweater, all, except for the boots, made by her own hands using very strong fabric so it doesn't tear easily during battle.

She was just about finish with the dishes when she heard the phone rang. She dried her hands and answered it "Hello?"

"Hello, Hana! It's me, Bulma!"

"O-Oh, Mrs. Bulma. I-It's nice to hear from you, h-how's the time machine w-working out?"

"Well, it still needs a lot of work but I'm confident in 2 months it will be up and running!"

Hana smiled gently as she could hear the determination in Bulma's voice "T-That's wonderful to h-hear"

"I'm getting off track here. Hana, have you heard the announcement made on the radio?" She said in a serious tone

Hana became nervous as she heard Bulma's tone change "No, I h-haven't yet"

"You need to head to Bridgetown right away, please! The Androids are attacking the people in the city and Trunks went out there alone!"

Hana's heart drop at the news, _H-He went a-alone..._

"Hello, Hana?" Bulma called to her, what she didn't know that as soon as she told Hana what happened, she dropped the phone and took off to Bridgetown.

* * *

As a result of a two-on-one battle with the Androids, Trunks was lying on the ground, beaten and bloody. The Androids landed in front of him to see their work. Android 17 lifts Trunks' head with his foot and checks if he's alive.

"Hm, he's dead" 18 says smiling at the beaten body

They heard a grunt and gasps, looking down they saw that the half saiyan was still alive

"W-Why...I don't get it...tell me why are you two doing this?" Trunks says, the look on his face showed it hurt to even talk

With a cruel smile on his face, 17 explained "Dr. Gero created us for the purpose of world domination but that doesn't really matter to us, not at all"

18 spoke next with the same expression on her face as her brother's "Whenever we see humans, it angers us. We hate you humans"

"What? Y-You monsters!" With the last bit of strength he had left, Trunks got to his feet and starts throwing punches "All those people..." he starts punching 17 in the face "...And all those children!" When he sees his punches have no effect on 17, he starts punching 18's face "I...won't let you do this any more!"

18 just sweep her foot under Trunks legs, tripping him. She catches him before he hits the ground "Oops, you almost fell" Then she kicks him hard, causing him to fly through one of the damaged homes, then 17 kicked him back to 18. They played with him like he was their ball, finally 18 get the last hit and he landed into front of 17's feet, when he landed, Trunks reverted back to his normal form.

"Hey, look it's not a natural blond" 17 said seeing Trunks hair go from golden blond to light purple.

"Oh, a faker huh? I don't like being deceived like that. Everyone's alway trying to copy me" 18 said

"Say no more, we'll take care of this little problem right now" 17 said stepping on his head "How dare you?!" He then prepares a ki blast in his palm "Be gone!"

Before he could strike, 18 blocked his way "Wait!...Let me do this one" She held her hands to the sky and prepared a large energy blast. "Die!"

"Ka-me-ha-me-HAAAAAA!"

A large blue energy strike 18 before she could release her own blast. The impact of the blast cause her and 17, who was right behind her, to fly halfway across Bridgetown.

Trunks crack one eye open long enough to see Hana in her saiyan form, her now teal eyes looking down at him with concern and hurt in her eyes "H...Hana"

"It's ok, just rest" She told him

After those words left her lips, he loses consciousness.

* * *

 **A/N: I know the this chapter and the last chapter is drama, but don't worry it'll get better. So please keep reading and review!**


	5. Confessions and the trip to the past

Chapter 5

The gentle voice of his mother was the first thing Trunks heard when he woke up "Trunks...I'm here sweetheart, it's your mommy. Everything's ok now"

Trunks blinked repeatedly, as he regain his vision. The first thing he sees is the concern expression on his mother's face as she looked down at him "Mom...it's really you"

Bulma smiled as she leaned against the rails of the medical bed her son was in "Thank goodness, you're ok sweetie"

A guilty expression appeared on Trunks' face "I'm sorry mom, as always you were right. I shouldn't have tried to take on them on alone, they were too strong. I-"

A sudden feeling of panic and worry rush through him as he remembered Hana's face being the last thing he saw before he blacked out. He launched up from his bed, the second he did, he winced from the intense soreness of his body.

"Trunks, calm down!" Bulma said gently trying to push him back on the bed "What's wrong?"

"H-Hana...where is Hana?!" He asked trying to get out of his mother's hold

"Don't worry, she's fine, she's ok!"

He stop struggling and let her push him down "Really?"

She nods to him

"Thank god" he said sighing in relief. Then he asked "What happened after I blacked out?"

As she spoke, Bulma went and gave her son his medicine "From what Hana told me, before The Androids could finish you off, she blast them with a kamehameha wave, which distracted them long enough her to get you away from the battle field. After that, she brought you back here and healed you. You've been out for 4 days now" She sighed "That was also the last time she came here"

Trunks looked over his body, noticing that he had no scars, scratches, or cuts. His bones weren't cracked or broken and that he still had all his limbs attached to him. The only thing that he could complain about was the soreness throughout his body

"She said the soreness will pass in a week, so you have another 3 days before you'll be back on your feet" Bulma mentioned

"Mom...how mad is she?" He said nervously

His mother sighed, looking out the window "I'm not sure, Trunks. But through the whole thing, she was in tears, I've never seen her so upset in my life, I think it beats how upset she was at Gohan's funeral"

Trunks' felt his heart break as he hear that, the most precious girl in his life, besides his mom, was in tears because of his stubbornness. He wanted to punch himself but he didn't want to ruin Hana's hard work healing him, so he settled for face palming himself "I'm...so damn...stupid"

"Well I can't argue with you there" Bulma said, then gave him a soft smile "But you did it for the right reasons, honey"

"But it still made her cry..."

"Trunks, what you need to understand is that Hana wants to be there at your side when you face the Androids. She wants to be by your side always," She gives him a gentle look "Sweetie, you are the important man in her life...losing you would kill her"

Trunks knew that his mother would be devastated too if he was gone, even if she didn't say so herself. He laid there for a while thinking over his life and what went on during the years without Gohan, he finally decided "Mom, I think I'm ready to take a trip in the time machine with Hana, if it's ready"

Bulma smiled excitedly, happy that her son changed his mind about the time machine "I'm glad you change you mind Trunks. However the time machine won't be up and running for almost another 2 months." She calmed down a bit "But that can wait for another time, for now concentrate on getting better, then we'll talk about getting the antidote to Goku"

"Hana's and Gohan's dad, huh? Do you think he's that strong? Strong enough to make a difference?"

Bulma sat on a chair besides the bed, thinking back to her days with Goku "Oh yes, he can make a difference alright, but it's just not how strong he is, Trunks. Goku has this incredible feeling about him. When you're with him, you just know everything going to be fine and it always is"

"Man, sounds good! I can't believe I'll get to see Gohan again, I'll get to meet my dad and see what he's like!" He said excited

"Yeah, well I wouldn't except too much out of your father, dear" Bulma said

But Trunks didn't hear that as his thoughts went right back to Hana. He could remember the face she made when she rescued him, it showed concern for the state his body was in at the time and hurt as he went behind her back and fought the Androids alone. He has to apologize to her, to make her understand why he did it and how stupid he feels for doing it. The question is how does he do it?

* * *

 **3 days later...**

Thanks to Hana's healing, Trunks was back on his feet and ready for anything, he still had a bit of soreness but it was nothing he couldn't handle. Nothing was going to get in his way today because he had a mission: To visit Hana and apologize to her. He still doesn't know how he would apologize, but he hoping that when he sees her, his heart would tell him how.

"Trunks, wait..."

He turned to see his mother jogging to him "Are you sure you're ok now? I know Hana said a week but maybe you should stay in bed for another 2 days or so, just to be sure"

Trunks shakes his head "Don't worry mom, I'm fine now. Besides I've kept her waiting long enough. I...I know she's still upset and possibly...still angry with me but I have to see her"

A loving smile came onto Bulma's face as she had an idea where this is going "I see, so what do you plan to do once you see her?"

Trunks' cheeks turned red at the question "W-Well I plan to apologize...to her...and...maybe..." He muttered

"And maybe..." Bulma said pushing him to finish his sentence

"Tell her something...I've wanted to tell her...for a very long time"

Bulma grinned and starts pushing her son out the door "Well then, you shouldn't keep her waiting any longer, off you go now!"

"Hey...mom, wait!" Trunks started but before he knew it, they were both outside of the Capsule Corp building

"Well go!"

Trunks sighs, nodding and takes off

"Oh and don't come back until you tell her!" Bulma yelled after him, then sighs happily as she watches him go "It's about time you tell her, Good luck son"

After half an hour of fly, Trunks finally arrived at the Son family home. He walked up to the door, but hesitated to knock _Come on Trunks, you made it this far, don't wimp out now!_ After giving himself a pep talk, he knocks on the door twice and waits nervously.

The door opened and revealed Chi-Chi, who was shock to see Trunks at her door "Trunks?"

"Umm...Hello, Mrs. Chi-Chi, how are you?" He asked nervously

"I'm alright Trunks and how are you? I heard you took quite a beating from those Androids, have you recovered?" She asked

The way she asked at question, Trunks had a bad feeling in his gut "Y-Yes...Thanks to Hana, I'm back on my feet in such a short time"

"Good, that's good" She said calmly, then her expression turned from calm to rage as she pulled out a frying pan and try to whack Trunks with it "Because that means I get to kill you myself!"

Trunks yelps as he dodges each swing "M-Mrs" dodge "Chi-Chi" dodge "please" dodge "wait!"

"Have you any idea what you put her through?! She came home a mess the day she rescued you, she wanted to visit so many times but she couldn't stand seeing you like that! She hasn't sleep or eaten well for a week now!" She angrily explained

The guilt in Trunks' heart increase as he heard that, he stop trying to dodge and stood still "I'm sorry"

Chi-Chi stops mid swing "Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry I made her go through that. I made my mom and her worry sick about me, I know what I did was stupid" He said as his expression on his face turn to determination "But I came here to ask for her forgiveness and even if I don't get it, I'll keep trying until I succeed. So if it will give me your permission to see her, by all means please hit me"

Chi-Chi watched as Trunks stood there completely still with his hands to his sides. His face showed determination while his eyes showed guilt, looking at him like this she knew he was truly sorry. She sighs, lowering the frying pan "Hana is near the lake, it's about 2 miles north of here"

Trunks give a smile and bowed deeply "Thank you so much"

"Just make sure when she comes here, she's happy and smiling again"

"I'll do my best, thank you again!" With that, he took off north

* * *

Trunks landed near river after flying for a few minutes. He started to walk around the lake searching for Hana, after a minute of walking, he spots her and froze as he takes in the beautiful scene before him.

Standing a distance from him, on the bright green grass near the sparkling lake was Hana. She was in a frilly white shirt, blue jean skirt and blue flats on her feet. The wind blew gently causing her hair to dance graceful behind her. She was holding something small in her hand. From where Trunks was standing, he could see a wing flapping repeatedly, it must have been a bird. And judging by the constant flapping of just one wing, he thinks the bird must have injured it's other wing. He watched as Hana lay her hand over the bird and the blue glow washes over it, healing the bird. Within a minute the bird was flapping both wings happily, it flew around Hana and Trunks heard a light giggle coming from her as she said to the bird "Your welcome"

Taking a deep breath, pushing down his nervous feeling, Trunks slowly walks up to her. Hana heard someone coming her way, her eyes widen as she saw Trunks walking to her. The eye contact he made with her causes Trunks to stop in his tracks, he was only 4 feet away from her. He could see her eyes were red and puffy from crying and dark circles prove she haven't been sleeping well just like her mother said she was.

Trunks starts "Hi..."

"Hello..." Hana replied with a blank expression

Taking another breath, he speaks "Hana...I'm-"

She holds up her hand, making him stop "How are you feeling?"

"I'm...fine, though I'm still a bit sore but it's nothing I can't handle" He explained

"That's good to hear" she said nodding her head

The next thing Trunks knew, he was on his hand and knees on the ground, his other hand holding his now red, string cheek. He turned to sit on the ground, still holding his cheek, he looks up and see tears running down Hana's face which made his heart cringed "How could you?" She whispers

He just looks at her

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID?!" She yelled

He look at the ground in shame

"When Gohan died, we promised each other we would alway stick together and that we would never try to take on the Androids alone! But you broke that promise and look what happened! Y-You're just stupid! Y-Y-You're...just so...so" She went on sobbing in her hands

Trunks let her sob for a minute to get out all the anger she felt before speaking "You're right..." He came out in a whisper

Hana hiccuped, look at him with red watery eyes "H-Huh?"

"I'm stupid, I'm an idiot, a moron, a fool. Any of those words describes how I acted."

She swallows another sob "W-Why did you go a-alone?"

"...To avenge Gohan and keep my word to him" Trunks answered

"W-What do you m-mean? What word?" She asked, she understood the part about avenging her brother, she wanted to avenge him to but she was lost at the second part

"After Gohan knocked you out, he wanted me to promise him that I would protect you and stay by your side"

Hana eyes widen as this news, she was touch that before his end, Gohan wanted someone to look after her but she was upset that they treat her like she's fragile. She's a fighter, she could handle herself

"I...I also did it for you, Hana"

"Huh?"

"I do want to honor Gohan's word and avenge him but I wanted to get back at them for you too."

"I-I don't understand..."

Trunks explains " At the time, when mom told me I should call and wait for you, all I could think about was what happened at the amusement park three years ago. How Android 17 was hitting on you" Hana cringed at that memory "and how Android 18 played dirty and forced you to protect me. I wanted to make them pay for that day but instead you ended up saving me again" He sighs "Hana, I'm so sorry I acted on my own, I'm so sorry I made you cry, and I'm so sorry I'm pathetic."

Hana look down at him for a while, wiped her remaining tears and kneed in front of him "I-I don't t-think you're pathetic, T-Trunks. I t-think you d-did something reckless f-for g-good reasons. But y-you don't have to d-do it alone, Trunks" She gave him a small smile "I k-know you're k-keeping your word to Gohan and I-I'm sure he h-had good intentions w-when he made you p-promise him to protect me but I'm a-a fighter like G-Gohan was and like y-you are. I c-can take care of myself, y-you don't have to p-protect me, instead please have my b-back, ok?"

Trunks nods and looks up at her hopefully "S-So am I forgiven?"

"D-Do you promise n-not to do something that c-crazy for my s-sake, again?"

Trunks shakes his head "I can't promise I won't do anything crazy for you"

Hana pouts "Why n-not?"

Swallowing a nervous lump in his throat "W-Well you know what t-they say..." Trunks starts "People do crazy things...when they're in love"

Hana's heart nearly jumped out of her chest as she heard him "W-What d-did you s-say?"

Looking into her teary, sparkling black onyx eyes, Trunks proclaimed "I love you, Hana"

Hana thought it was a dream, a wonderful dream she didn't want to wake up from. The boy she's been in love with for years has just returned her feelings. She started to giggle, after a minute, tears began to pour down her face as she continue to giggle.

Trunks panics "H-Hana, please don't-"

"I-I'm so h-happy, Trunks." Hana stated with happy tears still coming down her now rosy red cheeks "I-I lo-love you too, Trunks"

Trunks' expression of panic turns into an expression of joy and love as he smiles tenderly at her, he cups her face and wiped her tears away. Hana's cheeks turn a darker shade of red as her black eyes meet Trunks bright blue eyes. Before she knew it, warm lips pressed against hers...he was kissing her! She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, savoring the kiss. Trunks brought his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Her lips tasted like strawberries and they were so soft. And as they kissed, they could feel the sparks, it was clear to both of them: That it was the best first kiss ever.

* * *

A month and half pass since Trunks went to take on the Androids, during that time everyone had been keeping themselves busy. Bulma spent her time finishing the time machine, every now and then she asks Trunks and Hana for help but she mostly done the rest herself. Since their first kiss, Trunks and Hana had become a couple, they spend most their time training together and have went on a few dates, mostly of their dates were the woods because they know the Androids wouldn't be interested in going there and it was the perfect place to be alone.

Right now Hana was having lunch with Trunks and his mom, the teens were listening to her explain the details of the time machine.

"I'm proud to say that I've finished the time machine!" Bulma proudly announced

"Really?! Does that mean we can go now?" Trunks asked with his mouth full

"First, finish what's in your mouth before speaking, son and Second, you'll now be able to travel to the past, all we have to decided is when you two will take off"

Trunks swallowed what was in his mouth "We can go tomorrow, there's not point in waiting! The sooner we give Goku the antidote, the closer we are to taking the Androids down!"

Bulma nods "You're right, son, so we're in agreement that tomorrow you two travel. There're no problem or objections?"

Trunks shakes his head "None on our part, right Hana?"

Hana looked at her knees, nervously twiddling her fingers as she hesitates to speak

"Hana?"

"W-Well it just t-that..." She starts but stops speaking as she looks down in guilt

Bulma looked at Hana with concern "Hana, are you having second thoughts on traveling through time?"

"N-NO!" She said quickly "I-I want to be a-apart of this, I-I want to see Gohan again a-and meet my father and e-everyone else. I-I want to h-help defeat the Androids with them"

"Then why are you hesitating?" Trunks asked

Hana mumbled something under her breath

"Sorry but you'll have to speak up, dear" Bulma said

Hana sighs "I-I haven't exactly told m-mom about this trip"

"YOU HAVEN'T WHAT?!" Mother and son voiced loudly in shock

The half saiyan girl winced at the volume of their voice

Bulma holds her head with one head while holding up her other hand to Hana "Wait a second! Hana, exactly how much of this haven't you told Chi-Chi?"

Hana bit her lip before answering "I-I never mention a-any of this to her"

"Hana..." Trunks says in disbelief "Why did you keep this from her?"

"E-Ever since Gohan's death, m-mom has been s-so protective o-of me, she tries to find e-excuses in o-order for m-me to stay with her. There are times w-where she r-refuses to l-let me leave t-the house." She explains

Bulma sighs as she sat back against her seat "Well I can't blame her, she's lost her husband to a deathly disease and then her son to those Androids. You're all she has left" She looked at Hana "So how are you going to handle telling her?"

Clutching her fists on her lap, Hana said "I-I'll just come straight out a-and tell her, I w-want her to know how much t-this means to me"

Trunks looks at his girlfriend with worried expression "Do you want me to come with you to tell her?"

Hana blushes as she shakes her head "That's v-very sweet but t-this is something I-I feel that done o-only between mother and daughter" She gets out of her chair "Thank you v-very much for lunch, Mrs. Bulma. I'll b-be here tomorrow, I promise"

"You sure? We could always push it until next week, just to give Chi-Chi some time to process this" Bulma suggests

"N-No, the longer w-we wait, the more the destruction the A-Androids will cause. L-Like Trunks s-said we'll b-be able to t-take them down t-this way"

Bulma nods in agreement "I guess you're right, well I hope things work out"

"Let me walk you out" Trunks insisted

Hana's cheeks turns pink and nods, letting him walk her out the building. He kisses her cheek, giving her a tender look "That's a good luck kiss, I hope I see you tomorrow"

She gives him a loving smile "Y-You will, I-I swear" She shyly returns the kiss and flys home

* * *

In that same afternoon, Hana politely asked her mother to sit down with her for a talk. Hoping to ease the tension, she made Chi-Chi's favorite tea and cookies. Her mother looked at the table suspiciously but sits across the table from her daughter anyway, starts enjoying the tea.

"I swear dear, you're the only one who manages to make my favorite cup of tea perfectly. Whenever you brother or grandfather tried, it turned out ok but not like yours" Chi-Chi commented

"Thank you, mom"

"So what is it you need to talk about?"

Hana took a deep breath before speaking "First, mom will you promise to hear me out before saying what you want to say?"

Chi-Chi looks at her daughter, then at the tea and cookies _It must be important if it made her do all this "_ Ok, I promise"

"Ok, Mrs. Bulma has been working on a time machine for the pass 4 years now. She hoping with this machine, someone will be able to go to the past and-"

A sound of a teacup crashing on the floor and her mother slamming her hands in the table, getting up from her seat quickly stops her "NO! AND THAT'S FINAL!"

"M-Mom, you promised you would hear it out!"

"That was before I knew where this conversation was going! I will not allow this!"

"Mom, please..."

"You have no idea what will happen to you if you go!"

"Mama, wait..."

"You don't even know if this machine works!"

"I trust Bulma's-"

"NO, YOU'LL STAY HERE, WHERE IT'S SAFE! WHERE-"

"MOTHER, LISTEN TO ME!"

Chi-Chi froze where she was standing, looking at her daughter in shock. She heard never raised her voice to her before, it's like déjà vu from when Gohan was young and wanted to go to planet Namek.

"Mom, can you honestly say we're safe?! Sooner or later, the Androids will know people live around this area and they will come destroy it! Look at how things are now! People living in fear, running and hiding from them, this is no way to live!"

"B-But Hana..."

"No mother, we have a chance to change the future for the better and we've got to take it. Trunks and I, we've trained so hard these pass few years but it's still not enough." She looks at her mother in the eye "You know that I'm right about this"

Chi-Chi slumps back into her chair, feeling defeated. Hana was right. No matter how hard she tries to think, there was no excuse she could make. Tears start to flow down her face as she thought of her daughter leaving.

Said daughter got out of her seat and walked around the table to her mother. She kneels down in front of her and takes her hands, holding them tight "Mama this way...this way I can see Gohan again a-and...I'll finally get to meet dad. I'll get to see what he's like a-and fight besides him. I'll get to see Krillin, Piccolo and everyone else!" She looks up with pleading eyes "Please mama...let me go"

"But what if something happens to you? Sweetie...I've lost my husband...your father and my son...your brother" She squeezes her daughter's hand tightly "I...I can't bear...to lose you too"

"And you won't!" Hana said confidently "Trunks will be by my side, helping me and having my back. Also I'll have dad and Gohan with me. They may or may not know who I am...but I know they'll protect me if I need to be."

Chi-Chi looked at Hana for a while before saying "You know you get terribly shy when meeting new people"

Hana blushes "I-I know but I r-really want to meet them"

Her mother sighs, wiping her tears away "But there's still one problem though"

"What's that?"

"Who will make my favorite cup of tea just the way I like it while you're gone?" Chi-Chi says giving her a small smile

Hana looks up at her in disbelief and awe, a big smile slowly spreads across her face as she gets up and hugs her mother "Thank you, mama! Thank you so much!"

She rubs Hana's back soothingly "Please, just promise you'll come back safely, ok?"

"I will, I promise! Thank you, Thank you!" Hana said over and over

"So when do you leave?" Chi-Chi ask

"Um...tomorrow" Hana nervously answered

"Tomorrow?! Why last minute?! I've got to start helping you pack right away!"

* * *

"Hana, I'm so happy your mom let you come but are you really bringing all that?" Trunks asked her

Trunks was in front of the Capsule Corp building with Hana. Trunks wore a black t-shirt underneath his short cut blue capsule corp jacket, black pants and yellow boots.

"M-Mom went a little overboard, s-she means well" Hana answered, she wore a orange v neck shirt underneath her brown jacket, blue pants and black boots. She lays the incredibly large backpack on the ground

"C-Can I leave t-this at your p-place, please? I a-already have packed s-some things in capsules" She shows him her small case with her capsules.

"Sure, come on mom is waiting in the back" Trunks said

"Right" Hana said following him

After putting her bag in Trunks' home, the teens went to the back where the newly finished time machine stood in the sun. Bulma was in front of it, painting the word 'HOPE'. "So what do you think, kids?" She asked

"I-It's very appropriate, M-Mrs. Bulma" Hana said smiling

"Yeah mom, it's great!" Trunks added

Bulma went and stood in front of the teens "You two ready to go?"

"Yeah" they voiced

"You two don't how proud I am of you kids for doing this" She said to them, then looks directly at her son "You look so handsome, Trunks Brief. I am going to miss you"

"I'll miss you too, mom" Trunks said as he goes and hugs her

Bulma hugs her son tightly, she parts with him and goes to Hana, hands her a bottle of pills "Hana, Goku's your father, you should be the one to hand it to him. Just don't drop it, ok?" She joked

Hana looks at the small bottle and holds it close to her chest and looks up at her with glossy eyes "I-I won't, thank you"

"Stay out of trouble while we're gone, ok mom?" Trunks said

"Sure, you know me!"

"Yeah, that's why I'm worried"

"M-Mrs. Bulma, well I'm gone, c-can you please keep my mom company?" Hana asked

"No problem, I would be happy to!" she answered with a smile

Finished with their goodbyes, Hana and Trunks went into the time machine and start it up

"I want you back, Trunks! You too, Hana! Your mother would kill me otherwise!" Bulma yelled over the roar of the machine

"Don't worry, we will!" Hana yelled back

"I love you, Mom!" Trunks replied back

"I love you too, Trunks...if you only knew how much" Bulma said quietly as she watches the machine with the half saiyans disappear, then sighs "Oh dear...They're in your hands now, Goku"


	6. Defeat Frieza

Chapter 6

The time machine appeared in the middle of a rocky wasteland. The half saiyan couple got out and took a look at the area.

"So...I guessing this is the place, huh?" Trunks asked

"W-Well according to the your m-mom, t-this is the t-timeline w-we should be it" Hana answered. Then she sensed a large power level and looks above her "T-Trunks, do you f-feel that?"

"Yeah, I do. We're about to have company soon. How long do you think we have until they get here?"

"I-I would say a-about 5-10 minutes"

Trunks nods "Good, we have time. Judging by how close their power is, I assume they'll be landing not to far from us." He says as he went over to the time machine and pressed the button at it's side causing it to turn into a capsule and puts it in his pocket "Let's keep ourselves from being seen until the party begins"

Before Trunks could take the lead, Hana grabs his hand "W-Wait!.."

He looks back at her "Yeah, something wrong?"

"I-I have a request, you know that the o-ones coming are Frieza and his f-father, King Kold right?"

"Yeah..."

"I want to be the o-one to take down King Kold!" She says with determination

Trunks bit his bottom lip, as a fighter, he knew she could take Frieza's father on with no problem. However as her loving boyfriend, he wants to keeps her somewhere safe and handle both of them himself. Then he remembers what she said to him before he confessed to her and made his choice "You sure about this?"

"Positive!" She answers with gusto

He smiles "Ok, since you asked so nicely "

Hana brightly smiles and hugs him "T-Thank you!"

The alien spaceship lands and out comes Frieza, King Kold and their goons. Frieza took a look around the wasteland and smirks "So this is earth...I've destroyed worse"

"We didn't come all this way to toy with earthlings, my son. We're here for that super saiyan who hurt you" King Kold said frowning "Yes, we shall crush the life out of him! Anyone in the universe who threatens our supremacy must be utterly conquered!"

"Well, between the two of us father, I'm sure we can pulverize him but I'm stronger than I was before so I might be able to vanquish him all by my lonesome."

"I'm afraid the opponent you're so eager to face won't be home for another three hours, Frieza. Shall we wait for him?" King Kold asked

Frieza steps forward "Without a doubt, Father. But I want to crash his spirit before I finish him off. Maybe killing all the earthlings would be a nice touch." He smugly said "How many can we get in three hours?...I just there's only way to find out" He chuckles, then gives a loud evil laugh "Hurry, Goku! Hurry! I've crawled back from the brink of death to reek my revenge upon you!" He calms down a bit "Move out, men! And when you encounter the earthlings...well you know to do. Now go!" He ordered his goons

"Right!" They obeyed but within seconds they were sliced up and their parts scattered on the ground. The other goons jumped in confusion and were slightly frighten by the scene, while Frieza and King Kold stared up at Trunks, who hacked up the goons, and Hana, descending onto the ground.

"You two must have really wanted our attention, well you have it. So what brings you here?" Frieza asked

"To kill you two, what else?" Trunks replied

Frieza and his father stood their staring at them for a moment, then King Kold asked "Sorry, could you repeat that?"

"We are here to kill you" Trunks repeated, Hana nods in agreement

"They're serious, Father. Oh I'm terrified, are you?" Frieza asked him and starts chuckling with his father.

Hana narrows her eyes as she heard them laughing "I don't see why you two find this funny, unless you find death a laughing matter"

Frieza shakes his head at them "Oh so young and so naive" he sighed "If you only know with whom you two are picking a fight with"

"We know who you are" Hana said

"Huh?" Frieza said looking straight at them

Trunks spoke "Yeah, you're Frieza..."

Said alien gasps in surprise

"It really shouldn't be that surprising, truth is we've known about you for years" Trunks said

Frieza smirks "You flatter me, it seems my reputation precedes even on the likes of this worthless rock. Well not completely, it seems someone failed to tell you that I am the strongest being this universe has ever seen"

"And it seems someone failed to tell you that you're about to die today" Hana said annoyed as his smug attitude was getting to her, it almost reminded her of the Androids attitude

Frieza gives her a menacing look, grunting in anger then goes back to smiling "I grow bored of time" He turns to his goons "You, deal with them" he told the green goon "And the rest of you go kill everyone you see"

"Yes sir" They said

Trunks looks at Hana for a moment, she nods and steps up "Excuse me, gentlemen". The goons stop moving and looks at her. "If you back down now, I promise you will leave here alive and unharmed. However..." Her face hardens "...If you choose to fight, I can't promise you'll come out of this alive"

"Yeah, we'll see about that missy" one of the goons said

The goon, Frieza told to deal with the couple, comes forward "Hey, Prince Frieza told me to flatten these twerps. I'm not one to harm women but orders are orders. Don't worry sweetheart, I'll make your death quick"

Hana just raised her eyebrow at the goon

He presses a button on his scouter, checking Hana's and Trunks power levels "Hmm power level is only 5" He said, pointing his blaster at Hana first "Yeah, I'm real sorry that you're gonna be all over this landscape but like I said you won't suffer. And you won't be alone, that friend of yours will join you soon"

He pushes the button on his blaster, sending a blast Hana's way. However, with just a flick of her wrist, she slaps that blast away from her redirecting it to the rock formations behind her.

"Huh?" He said shock as he continued to blast her and she continues to redirect them.

"Are you finish now?" She asks him

Before he could answer, she was right in front of him, taking hold of the blaster strapped to his arm and crushes it "Don't worry..." She looks up at him "I'll make it quick"

She elbows him in his neck, the impact causes his neck to snap and sends him flying straight to the legs of the spaceship, where he crashes against and falls to the ground lifeless.

Frieza looks at his dead goon then looks back at Hana impressed "Well..."

"Now, you're going to die!" One of the other goons said angrily and all of them starts charging at her. A few seconds later, Hana was standing in middle of the area surrounded by the bodies of the dead goons.

Trunks came over to her and smiled "Nice work"

She smiles back, blushing "T-Thank you"

"Well.."

The couple's faces turn serious again as they heard Frieza speak

"Seems you two are tougher than you look" He said

* * *

The Z fighters, who were on their way to the battle, stopped as they sensed something has changed in the number of power levels. Bulma, not being part of the Z fighters, was confused on why they had stopped moving "Hey...uh guys? What am I missing here?"

Krillin answered "There's two other huge power levels that just showed up out of no where!"

"Yeah and sone of that energy that had been there, it's gone now" Tien added

"It's like there was a battle and someone lost" Yamcha says after

"Battle?! But everybody's right here!" Bulma said confused

"Something's going down behind that mountain, something big!" Yamcha said

* * *

King Kold looks at Hana, giving a smile showing how impressed he was "Well now, that wasn't half bad."

"For a female earthling that is" Frieza added

Hana glares at him and Trunks puts a hand on her shoulder as a way of comforting her. He knew how she hated when men said things like that to her. He glared at mechanic alien and his father "Get ready, we're coming after you two next"

"Oh-ho, I'm quaking in my boots..." King Kold said sarcastically, then turns to his son "Did you hear that, my son? These fools mean to take us down"

"Hmph, let them try father" He said looking at the couple, then raises a finger and wags it "How is this for a final thought? The warrior who overestimates his abilities has already sealed his own fate"

Trunks smirks "You mean like you?"

"What was that?!" Frieza clutches his fist in anger

"You look like you've seen better days, metal face. If you were smart, you would have stayed home. But now that we're here, we're gonna do this" Trunks replied

"And we promise you won't come out of this alive" Hana added

Frieza continues to clutch his fist "Curse your insolent tongues!" He glances at his father "Daddy, these primates require discipline"

"No one talks to my son that way, go ahead finish them off" King Kold said smirking at the half saiyans

Frieza looks back at them "Not that you merit the attention but I'm going to kill you both myself. You should feel honored"

"No, you're not. I'm gonna cut you down the middle. You're already dead" Trunks said glaring at the alien

"I'm already dead?" He smirks with a smug look on his face "I assure you I'm very much alive"

Trunks glances at Hana, she sees this and nods making distance both him and herself

"And just where are you going?" Frieza asked as he sees her moving away

Hana floats to one of the cliffs and stands on top of it "I'm not going anywhere, I'm merely giving him room to fight you"

"Oh?" He said in amusement "You plan on watching him die?"

She glares at him "No, you see I'm not a person who interferes with another's battle unless it's necessary" Then turns her sight to Trunks and smiles shyly "Besides I know he can win without my help"

Trunks smiles, winking at her

Frieza sighs, shaking his head "Again, so young and naive. I almost feel bad that I'm about to kill you both"

Trunks turns back to him "If that's your goal then I suggest you give it everything you've got because I don't plan on going easy on you like Goku did"

Frieza grinds his teeth at the mention of Goku's name

"What's a Goku?" King Kold asks his son

"He's a super saiyan, the one we came here to kill, really." He answered "But of course, you two are in league with him"

"We've never met the guy" Trunks said

"Although, we are big fans of his work" Hana added

"Are you now?" Frieza turns to her then back to Trunks "Then you two should share his fate"

"Hey love..." Trunks said to Hana

She blushes, they agreed not to reveal themselves to anyone but Goku but she didn't think he'd use pet names "Y-Yes?" She inwardly curse at herself for stuttering in front of the enemy

"Remind me, what was that Frieza was saying a minute ago?"

She taps a cheek, pretending to think about it "I believe he said he wanted his men to wipe out of the earthlings before the super saiyan arrived" She looks at the metal alien "Am I correct?"

He gives her a smug look "That is what I said, wipe out humanity. Although finding myself short if minions thanks to you, I guess I'll have to roll up my sleeves and dish out the carnage personal"

Trunks smirks "You don't have enough time"

Frieza laid his hands on his hips and said "Really? Clearing out the planet before the super saiyan gets back shouldn't take the likes of me more than an hour or two"

"Wrong again"

Frieza just glared at him

"Hey Frieza, you want to hear a secret?" Trunks asked

Frieza's glares soften a bit

"I happen to know that Goku's not the only super saiyan..." Trunks smirk widens "Matter of fact, you're looking at one!"

"What?!" Frieza yelled in shock

"And it's not just me and Goku, you see my girlfriend over there is also a super saiyan"

Frieza turn his sight on Hana, who was giving him little wave while looking at him with a blank expression on her face. He looks at Hana then back at Trunks and repeat that action again before all shock on his face disappeared and he was standing there chuckling "You almost had me there" he starts laughing loudly "You two are such a buff in the face of death!" Now both he and his father were laughing

The couple looks at each other and nods. The ground around them began to shake and crumble as their ki energy raises

Both Frieza and King Kold gasps as they watched

"N-No...not again!" Frieza said with fear in his tone

"What's going on?!" King Kold said looking back and forth at the couple

Trunks and Hana's energy levels raises further reaching a point that with a yell, they blew away the bodies of the dead goons.

* * *

The Z fighters and Vegeta gasps as they sensed the power levels raising while trying to keep their balance on the shaking ground.

"Whatever it is, it's getting stronger!" Yamcha said

Bulma couldn't keep her balance and ended up collapsing on her knees "I haven't felt anything this crazy since the big fight a year ago!"

"It's got to be dad, right?" Gohan said looking in the direction of the fight

"What?!" Krillin said confused

"Back on Namek, that's just how Dad's power felt!"

"But it can't be! There are two of them, aren't there?!"

"Then maybe one of them is my dad!"

 _Two other super saiyans?! I-I-Impossible! Kakarott and I are the only two saiyan warriors left!_ Vegeta thought as he was sweating a bit

* * *

Meanwhile, Frieza was shaking in fear as he watched Trunks and Hana's hair turn from purple/dark blue to golden yellow and their eyes turn teal.

King Kold watched his son take a step back, trembling and turns back to the half saiyans "So this is a super saiyan, huh"

"I-It's those eyes..." A flashback of Goku in his super saiyan form appeared in Frieza's head as he looks at Trunks "He has the same eyes!"

Trunks sees the look on Frieza's face and smirks "You look like you've seen a ghost"

"I am not scared of you!" Frieza screams, firing a ki blast at Trunks

* * *

The blast caused a large cloud of smoke that could be seen where the Z fighters were "It has began!" Vegeta said over the sound of the blast

"Let's go!" Krillin gets a head start running before he starts hovering

However before he could get to the air, Vegeta grabs his wrist stopping him "Get down here! What did I say?! You think you can just fly past their scouters?! They'd blast you right out of the sky! Go wherever you please but you damn well better walk!" With that said, he throws Krillian to the ground

Gohan jogs up to his fallen friend "Krillan! Are you ok?"

Krillin sits up on the ground, grunting from the impact of the fall "Aw man, come on Gohan you gotta know someway to reach your dad, right?"

Gohan looks at his feet with a sad expression on his face, shaking his head no

"Ok, then I guess there really is nothing we can do." He clutches his fist "Goku's gonna get back here and wonder why there's nothing but a bunch of rocks where the earth use to be! Aargh!" With a frustrating yell, he punches the ground

There was a moment of silence before Bulma chuckled nervously "Even if Goku's running late, we still have Vegeta, right?!"

"Be quiet!" Vegeta's outburst causes her to jump a little "Unless you want to die out here with the rest of these fools, go home now! You manage to find your way back from Namek after all, so I guess you can't be a total imbecile"

"That's enough! Where do you get off talking to her like that?" Yamcha said

Bulma smiles at her boyfriend trying to defend her "You tell him, Yamcha!"

"Sure, she can be nosy and bossy, but she's also really smart!"

Bulma goes up to him and pulls on his ear in anger "What?! I'm bossy, huh?! You're suppose to be defending me!"

"You're bossy in a good way!"

"Gee thanks and you're an idiot in a good way! "

Everyone except for Piccolo and Vegeta laughs at their antics

"Come on guys, it's not funny!" She complained, pouting

Krillin was the first one to stop laughing "I guess this might be the last time we all have a laugh together, huh?"

Vegeta just clicks his tongue and takes off running to the direction of the battle

Krillin jumps up and follows along with everyone else "Hey, where are you going?!"

* * *

Frieza and Kng Kold stood there, looking at the destruction of the blast

"While I applauded you my child, don't destroy the planet. No, not just yet, you'll never get a showdown with this Goku if you uphold the playing field" King Kold advised his son

"I thought about that, father. That's why I didn't use full force" Frieza said then turns to Hana "And now it's your turn"

Hana looked at him with a emotionless face, then slowly a small smile came to her face

"Oh? Are you happy that you're about to join your lover in the afterlife?"

She nods her head to direction of the blast "You may want to take another look"

Frieza turns back in the direction and gasps as he saw Trunks standing in the midst of the field, unharmed

"I'm serious, you better hit me with everything you got. Trust me you're gonna need to" Trunks advised Frieza "Now, let's get this over with"

"No one tells Frieza how to fight!" Frieza yelled, creating another energy blast "NO ONE!" He he sends it straight for Trunks again.

Trunks forms an X with his arms, blocking the attack. Trunks' defense cause the blast to scatter around the area, destroying the rock formations far behind him. He drops his arms and smirks at the metal alien.

Hana, who was now sitting on the cliff, watched the fight with a small smile. It was nice to see Trunks looking so confident during a fight. During the fights they got into with the Androids, he was stiff and showed so much anger. _I really hope to see this confidence side of him more when this whole thing is over..._

 _"_ Fine then, don't listen. I just told you exactly what to do if you want to defeat me _"_ He said "Come on, what part of everything you've got didn't you understand?"

Frieza hmmed "You're in such a hurry to meet your doom, so be it" He hovers up in the air and points his finger at Trunks. A energy ball emerge from his finger, with each passing moment the ball becomes larger and larger. Now the ball of energy was as larger as a space pod and the color of lava and Frieza held it above his head with a smirk.

"Frieza, no!" His father warned "The planet can't handle it!"

"He said everything! We'll find Goku in space!" With that said, he launches the enormous energy ball.

Due to the size of the size of the energy ball, Hana couldn't see her boyfriend from where she sat but she didn't worry. She knew he could handle that attack.

Frieza cackles loudly as he watches his attack sink into the earth. King Kold flew to the top of the ship in order to see the damage being done "It cut through the core! Frieza, to the ship!"

Frieza lands on the ship and began walking towards his father. Before he could get close to his father, he turned around and he and his father froze and stared as Frieza's attack started to rose slowly

"What?! What in the-?!" Frieza started

Then Hana spoke "That's your biggest flaw, Frieza."

He glared up at Hana, who was hovering a bit "And what exactly is my flaw, you worthless monkey?!"

As she looked at the raising attack, she simply said "You alway underestimate your opponent"

Frieza looked back and saw Trunks holding his attack so easily in one hand and climbing out of the crater the attack created "H-How...?!"

He jumped off the ship and growled in anger "Will you just die?!"

Trunks smirked "What's wrong? Is that all you got?"

Frieza just glared at him and launched a smaller blast at the massive energy in Trunks' hand. He looked up and then the ball exploded. Hana hid her face from the blast with her arms, looked at the crater and didn't see Trunks.

Frieza chuckled as he looked at the huge crater in the ground, knowing he won. King Kold jumped done next to him "Well done, Frieza. That jabbering fool was all bark and no bite" Then he stared laughing loudly

"Hmm yes, he was a nice warm up..." Frieza said looking at Hana "And now, it's your turn. You'll be joining him very soon"

Hana looked down at him, then senses a familiar energy and smiled "You should finish the battle you began with first."

"What?"

"Hey, Frieza!"

Said alien looked behind him and saw Trunks standing on one of the rock pillars and fired his own energy blast at him and his father. They quickly jumped out of the away.

"Ha! You missed by a mile!" He heard Trunks screaming and looked up to see him bringing his sword down, slicing him in two. The moment after he was sliced, Frieza's body began to slid apart. King Kold watched in horror as he saw his son in two pieces.

The Z fighters and Vegeta arrived at the moment Trunks sliced up Frieza. When they looked at the ground, they saw no one there. "What in the-?" Vegeta started

"Hey, Krillin! Look! Up there!" Gohan shouted, pointing at the sky

Everyone looked where Gohan was point

At that moment, Trunks goes on to hack Frieza into pieces, then using a ki blast, burning the pieces into nothing but ashes.

The Z fighters watched, shocked at what they saw and their shock increased when they saw Hana flying towards Trunks.

Trunks sheathed his sword as Hana came up to him. They looked at each other and then at King Kold who in return stared at them with shock and fear in his eyes.

"It's my turn now" She muttered as she saw King Kold glaring at them

"Yeah" He said, putting a hand on her back "Do your best"

She giggled "It w-won't take long"

"T-That...was Frieza. He cut him up into bits like he was nothing" Vegeta said still in shock at what he witnessed

"Yeah right and in no time flat, he wasn't even trying" Krillin said

Bulma looks up in the same direction as the others "How can you tell what's going on up there? I must need glasses or something" She mutters "Anyhow, sounds like Goku manage to make it back just in time, huh? I guess all that training out in space really paid off too" She folds her hands and smiles "Yup, I told you he'd save us"

"Whoever those two are up there, I can tell you neither one is Goku but they both are super saiyans" Yamcha said

"And one of them is a girl" Tien said

Bulma's eyes widen "Whaaa?! Really?!" She looks up again but still couldn't see them "A female super saiyan..."

Vegeta couldn't stand waiting any longer and took off flying with the others following behind him. Bulma flew with Yamcha, after stating she wouldn't be left behind twice.

King Kold and Hana both descend onto the cliff near the spaceship, while Trunks descended as while but just enough to hear what they were talking about.

"I do say you super saiyans far exceed my exceptions" King Kold said "You girl took down my men in a matter of seconds, while your friend above us destroyed my son, Frieza and you both appear none the worst for wear" He takes a few steps forward "If your interested, I have a offer for you both." He looks up at Trunks "I seem to find myself short an heir, with your fearless strength you'd make a worthy addition to my clan." He spreads his arms in encouragement "Think of it, you'd be a prince and your little girlfriend would be your princess-"

Hana tried her best to keep a blank face but a small blush reached her cheeks

"-Magnificent worlds, the universe over would be at both your disposal" He looks back at Hana "What do you say? Surely you can see this is quite an amazing offer"

The blush fades away as she clears her throat before speaking "As I speak for both of us, I can honestly say that it's the most ridiculous offer we've ever heard"

"Oh is that so?" King Kold eyes narrow at her response "You two turn up your noses at my offer, that's a shame. If this is how you feel, then he should probably come down to face me"

"Your opponent is me"

King Kold looks at her for a moment before bursting out in laughter

Hana narrows her eyes in annoyance "What's so funny?"

"That you think that just because you took down my goons, you think you can defeat me!" He laughter dials down to chuckles "Frieza was my son and you knew how strong he was and I am his father, I am far stronger than my son. And you..." He points his finger at her "...you maybe a super saiyan, but you are still a woman. It would be best if you let the other one fight"

 _He shouldn't have said that..._ Trunks thought looking at Hana. The golden aura appeared around her, her teeth and fist clutched, her glare intensified. She was angry, really, really angry.

"Like I said before, I. AM. YOUR. OPPONENT." She angrily stated "And I will show you what women are capable of"

King Kold just smile and said "Very well, since you're eager to die, I'll allow it but before we get started..." His sight turns to Trunks again "I'm curious about your sword, it must be quite a piece of workmanship. Truly for how else could you have drawn it through my son with such ease. Might I take a closer look?" He asked holding his hand out for it

Trunks kept looking at him

"Come now, you're not afraid to be without for a moment, are you?" He smirks, glancing at Hana "Or do you fear I might harm her with it?"

Trunks just smirks, which causes King Kold to frown, as he unsheathed his sword and tossed it to him. King Kold catches it and holds it close, inspecting it "Just as a thought, this has been forged by a master. I'm thinking that perhaps the only reason you defeated Frieza was because you had this sword in hand" He looks at him "That sound about right?"

"I don't know, you think so?" Trunks replied

"Yes!" King Kold swings the sword "It all makes sense now!" He holds it like a baseball bat "Clearly without this sword in your position, you're nothing. Now tell me how would you feel if your precious sword was the cause of your love's death?" He grins, in an instant swings it down at Hana "Die!"

In that same instant, she catches it in between her index and middle fingers. King Kold looked at her, his eyes widen in shock and fear. He tries to move the sword but it wouldn't loosen from her grip "I-Impossible!"

"Now you see why I wasn't worried" Trunks said still smirking

"You know, I guess that old saying is true" Hana spoke

"W-What are you-" Before he could finish, Hana tugged on the sword causing King Kold to lose his balance, giving her an opening. She knees him in the abdomen, hard.

King Kold collapses on his knees, holding his abdomen, retching the contents of his stomach on the ground.

Hana answers the question his was about to ask "The old saying is 'Like father, like son'" She sticks the sword in the ground and walks up to King Kold, grabbing his collar lifting him off his knees "You two believed that you were the most powerful warriors in the universe, which caused you both to underestimate your opponents" She places her hand on his left breast

King Kold looks at her in terror "No, wait!"

She fired a blast that went right through his armor and chest. The impact of the blast caused him to fly off the cliff he was on and slumps down against the plateau next to it with a big bleeding hole in him. Hana's hand aim directly at him, ready to end him.

King Kold started to beg as he shook in fear "No...please spare me...I surrender...I-If you let me go, I'll give you one of our finest planets...No wait! A-An entire solar system!" He continued to beg but he caught a glimpse of something shining around her neck. It was the necklace Goku found her with when she was an infant. King Kold eyes widen in recognition and thought it was his ticket out of this situation "Wait! I have information you want!"

Hana's glare never lit up "What information could you possibly have that I want?"

He weakly points to her neck "T-That necklace, I-I know where it comes from, I know everything about the planet it was forged from!"

Hana's eyes widen at this information, the anger she felt was now replaced with disbelief and a bit of hope. "Y-You know about this necklace?" She asked in a whisper

Trunks was shocked at this, this man they set off to kill knew about Hana's other origin. Trunks knew that ever since she discovered she wasn't human, she tried to find other clues besides the necklace to figure out her other origin. This guy had the answer she was looking for but he knew there would be a price from the information.

King Kold saw his plan was working and nodded frantically "Yes, Yes! I know, I really do! And I promise to tell you anything you want to know but only if you swear to let me go!"

"Wait, please!" She turns to Trunks "I know it's tempting and I know you really want to find out about where you came from but please think about this."

"I promise I won't lie to you, I'll tell you the honest true!" King Kold said trying to persuaded her.

"And even if you do tell the truth, you'll just go back and take over more planets and torment more innocent people!" Trunks argued

"I-I won't, I swear it! I-I'll tell you what you want to know and I'll c-change my wicked way!"

The whole time they were arguing, Hana was looking at King Kold. She observed his reactions, his hand gestures, and his eyes trying to figure out if he was lying or tell the truth. Finally she came to a conclusion "You're lying"

King Kold looks at her, frantically shaking his head "N-No, I'm not! I-I-I swear I know where that necklace is from!"

"I wasn't talking about that"

"H-Huh?"

"I carefully observed you, trying to figure out if it was all true or not" She raises her hand to him again and he flinched "You were telling the truth when you said you knew where this necklace came from, but..." She glared at him "You lied about changing your evil ways"

He panicked, trying his best to stand up but he couldn't, the pain and fear kept him from moving "W-Wait! If you kill me, y-you'll never know! I can help you!"

Hana's eyes started to tear up, she clutches her fist in an attempt to keep herself from crying "A-And even if I do know, I would send the rest of my life knowing that you're tormenting another planet because of me"

"I won't...I...I swear it-"

"Liar" With that said, She fired and blast him into oblivion

Trunks lands on the cliff and walks toward her "Are you ok?"

Hana looks up at him and gives a small smile "I-I'm fine" she said lowly

Trunks knew she wasn't and would do his best to cheer her up later "Want to do the honors and blast the ship?"

Nodding, she fired a blast at the spaceship, destroying it completely. Once that was done, Trunks went and pulled his sword out of the ground and sheathed it. They both powered down, returning to their original form

The Z fighters were looking at them as the spaceship was destroyed. Look of shock and disbelief still showed on their faces "T-That really happen, right? Who are they?!" Krillin asked

Hana heard him and looked up, everyone was staring at them. She blushed and hid behind Trunks to avoid their stares. "T-Trunks, w-we have guests..."

Said guy looked up at the direction Hana was pointing to "So we do" He smiles up at them "Hey! We're heading over to where Goku's gonna land in a little bit. You guys can come for you want to"

"What?" Everyone voiced, the shocked expressions never stop, only increased.

"W-Where he'll land? H-How come they know my dad?" Gohan said confused

Trunks points to the direction he and Hana were heading "Yeah, it's this way. We can pretty much show you exactly where he's going to touch down"

 _What game are these kids playing?_ Piccolo thought looking at the couple with a slight glare

Vegeta also looked at them with a glare, only his glare showed anger rather than suspicion _These two calls themselves super saiyans?! Preposterous! Myself, Kakarott, and Kakarott's son are all that remains..._

"So anyway, Goku will be here about 3 hours from now, let's get a move on!" Trunks said before he and Hana flew off

Gohan expression turns from shock to determine "If they know where dad's showing up, then I'm going with them!"

"Easy there, Gohan. I mean look we don't know the first thing about those two!" Krillin said

"Count me in!" Tien said "They just saved us from Frieza and that other one and they offer to take us to Goku, they seem decent enough to me. Besides I am curious"

Yamcha looked suspiciously at them "They don't really know where Goku's gonna be, do they?"

"Don't you wonder where they met each other? Small world, huh" Bulma said

"I'll go as well. If only to unmasked them as frauds that is" Vegeta said. And with that, one by one everyone flew after the couple, following them.


End file.
